So Goodbye
by Cho Ji Hyeon
Summary: Siwon bertemu dengan Suho, pengidap kanker hati yg kehilangan harapan hidupnya. Mampukah Siwon menyelamatkan Suho yg ternyata adalah putranya sendiri? my 1st EXO fic, KrisxSuho, Siwon chap 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

_**Cho Ji Hyeon presents**_

_**So Goodbye**_

_**Disclaimer : EXO dan Super Junior milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Pairing: you'll find so on**_

_**Warning : geje, OOC, typo, YAOI, crack pair, DON' LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASH**_

**My 1st EXO fic. Fanfic ini berisi crack pair. If you don't like Suho as uke and Kris as his seme, would you mind to click those 'X' button, please?**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Foreword:**

Hari ini tepat dua tahun, tujuh bulan, delapan belas hari, dan tiga jam semenjak orang yang kucintai meninggalkanku. Kami berjanji, _well,_ dia berjanji untuk menikahiku ketika aku telah menyelesaikan pendidikanku. Ketika aku telah menyelesaikannya, dia tidak menepati janjinya. Empat tahun lalu dia adalah tunanganku dan nyaris tiga tahun lalu seseorang bernama Huang Zi Tao muncul di kehidupan kami. Dia menjadi teman kami dan pengantin mantan tunanganku dalam dua bulan. Tragis. Tidak lama setelah mereka menikah, orang tuaku meninggal. Jadi aku lulus dari pendidikanku tanpa kedua orang tuaku. Tidak ada keluarga. Yah, aku punya keluarga, tapi mereka yang disebut sebagai keluargaku tidak menganggapku sebagai bagian dari mereka. Mereka hanya menginginkan harta orang tuaku. Aku menjadi yatim piatu.

Aku telah mencoba semampuku untuk bertahan dan melanjutkan hidup, tapi sekarang aku menyerah. Aku mengidap kanker hati. Dan sekarang aku menghitung mundur hari kematianku. Seorang dokter yang baik hati menemukanku sekarat dan membawaku ke Amerika untuk pengobatan yang lebih baik. Hanya saja, seperti yang telah kukatakan. Aku menyerah pada hidupku.

Dokter baik hati itu juga hidup seorang diri dan menjadi satu-satunya temanku yang mengunjungiku setiap hari. Banyak hal yang diceritakannya. Termasuk bagaimana dia bercerai dengan istrinya karena orang tuanya, sementara saat itu mereka telah memiliki seorang anak. Singkat cerita, anak mereka berada di bawah asuhan istrinya. Sebagai seorang yang bertanggung jawab, dia mengirimkan uang tiap bulan untuk menghidupi mantan istri dan anaknya. Sampai sekarang Tuhan belum memberinya izin untuk bertemu dengan anaknya. Dan dia berharap untuk dapat bertemu dengan putranya walaupun hanya sekali di sisa hidupnya.

Aku hanya berkomentar bahwa saat itu hidupnya pasti sangat berat. Berpisah dari pasanganmu. Aku memahaminya. Saat dia bertanya bagaimana denganku, apakah aku memiliki seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku. _Well_, aku memiliki seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku, sangat berarti. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku tidak memiliki seseorang yang berarti untuk tidak dapat kutinggal mati. Dan karena orang itu juga aku tidak ingin lama-lama bertahan hidup. Kuceritakan akhir bodoh kisah cintaku pada dokter itu. Dan berharap untuk dapat bertemu dengan mantan tunanganku sekali saja sebelum aku dikubur di dalam tanah, karena memang hanya itu yang kuinginkan, hanya dia.

**-JHC-**

**One**

Aku menatap pasien mudaku selagi meletakkan bunga lili putih ke dalam vas. Dia tertidur. Aku menemukannya sekarat di sebuah kamar di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja di Seoul tanpa seorangpun yang menjenguk atau menemaninya. Terdorong oleh rasa manusiawiku, aku membawanya ke Kanada untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih baik. Tapi kondisinya tidak membaik. Semakin hari kondisi tubuhnya semakin turun. Aku tahu dia masih sempat diselamatkan, namun dia sendiri tampak tak ingin diselamatkan. Aku menyadari anak itu telah kehilangan harapan hidup. Dia tampak kesepian dan dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Setiap pagi aku mendapatinya menatap taman rumah sakit dari jendela dan tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Aku bertanya-tanya, di mana orang tua atau familinya. Kemudian dia menceritakanku kisah hidupnya. Aku merasa menyesal saat dia butuh seseorang untuk mengobati luka hatinya, orang tuanya meninggal. Mungkin hal ini yang membuatnya tidak ingin berlama-lama hidup di dunia ini. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku membantu anak yang bahkan tak kukenal. Aku membantunya lebih karena dia mengingatkanku akan anakku. Setidaknya usianya pasti seumuran dengan anakku.

Setelah memeriksa keadaannya, aku beranjak keluar kamar rawatnya. Jika aku tidak dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya, paling tidak aku ingin memenuhi keinginan terakhirnya. Mantan tunangannya. Dia ingin bertemu dengan mantan tunangannya untuk yang terakhir kali. Memikirkan hal ini membuatku hatiku sakit. Dari yang kudapat oleh tatapan matanya, dia masih mencintai mantan tunangannya. Betapa dia mengingatkanku akan diriku sendiri. Sampai sekarang pun, aku masih mencintai mantan istriku.

"Dokter Choi." Seseorang memanggilku dan kutolehkan kepalaku. Mendapati Dokter Wu, yang telah lama kukenal sebelum aku membawa anak itu kemari.

"Apa kabar? Maaf tidak menemuimu begitu kau tiba di sini. Kudengar kau membawa seorang pasien kanker kemari? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Inggris. Dokter Wu adalah seorang blasteran Cina-Kanada.

"Buruk. Pasienku tampak tidak ingin bertahan hidup. Dia bahkan menyebutkan keinginan terakhirnya."

"Ah, pasien yang malang."

"Temuilah dia kalau kau tidak sibuk. Biar bagaimanapun kau seorang psikiater, kuharap setelah bertemu denganmu, dia kembali ingin hidup."

"Aku akan menemuinya bila beberapa urusanku selesai."

"Bagaimana dengan putramu?"

"Yi Fan? Aku masih marah dengan keputusannya menikah tiga tahun lalu. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirannya. Dan beberapa minggu lagi dia akan kemari bersama istri dan mertuanya."

"Hei, kenapa kau marah kalau anakmu menikah?"

"Masalahnya, dia berjanji menikahi seseorang dan dia memutuskannya begitu saja karena istrinya membuatnya berpaling dari orang itu. Aku memikirkan perasaan orang itu. Dia anak yang baik, dia bahkan calon menantu yang ideal. Dia pasti sangat sedih. Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Sebagai orang tua aku tidak bisa membimbing anakku sendiri."

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah pada anak itu, kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya?"

"Itulah masalahnya. Aku dan istriku mencoba menghubunginya, tapi dia mengganti nomernya dan pindah entah ke mana. Dia seolah hilang ditelan bumi."

"Kita hanya bisa berharap anak itu menemukan kebahagiaan baru untuknya, kan."

"Semoga saja. Ah, aku harus menemui pasienku. Sampai jumpa, Dokter Choi. Kapan-kapan mampirlah makan malam di tempatku."

"Sampai jumpa, Dokter Wu."

Anak-anak zaman sekarang. Semudah itu berpaling dari pasangannya dan yang repot pada akhirnya adalah para orang tua. Kalau sekarang para anak yang merepotkan, dulu para orang tua yang sibuk menjodoh-jodohkan anaknya. Setelah aku berpisah dari mantan istriku, orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan gadis-gadis anak kenalan mereka. Aku sudah berusaha membahagiakan orang tuaku dengan menikahi gadis pilihan mereka, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mencintai gadis itu. Pada akhirnya kami bercerai karena perselingkuhan gadis itu. Anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak sedih. Dan orang tuaku kembali berusaha menjodohkanku. Kali ini aku menolak. Aku memilih menekuni profesiku. Sekarang aku menjadi seorang spesialis dan ada nyawa yang harus segera kuselamatkan saat ini.

Ketika aku membawa anak itu kemari, aku juga memutuskan mutasi kerja. Aku ingin mencari suasana baru dan Vancouver adalah tempat yang tepat untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru, setidaknya itu menurutku. Kududuki kursiku di balik meja kerja yang penuh dengan buku dan berbagai dokumen. Aku membuka salah satunya. Dokumen berisi identitas anak itu yang sengaja kuminta dari rumah sakit lama tempatnya di rawat dan dari universitas yang dimasukinya.

Kim Junmyeon, lahir pada tanggal 22 Mei 1991. Dia mengambil jurusan akting. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil tiga tahun lalu. Penyebabnya mobil yang mereka kendarai bertabrakan dengan truk yang melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan dan terbalik kemudian meledak. Junmyeon lulus dari universitas lebih cepat daripada teman-temannya karena kecerdasannya dan sempat tampil beberapa kali di drama musikal sebelum akhirnya berhenti total karena mengidap kanker hati.

Aku mengerutkan keningku ketika melihat perubahan alamat di _database_ universitas. Dia sempat pindah? Kenapa? Apakah dia pindah ke rumah keluarga besarnya? Kucek satu per satu alamat-alamat famili orang tua Junmyeon. Tidak ada yang sesuai dengan alamat baru Junmyeon. Kucoba mengetikkan alamat barunya di Google. Ternyata itu alamat sebuah apartemen kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul. Jadi setelah kematian orang tuanya, dia hidup sendirian. Wajar jika dia tampak kesepian. Sampai sejauh ini belum ada hubungan yang menunjukkanku jalan menemukan mantan tunangannya. Hei, kalau mau melakukan sesuatu sebaiknya jangan setengah-setengah. Kuraih ponsel yang ada di saku celanaku dan menghubungi salah satu bawahanku di Korea sana.

"Halo? Ya, ini aku. Aku ingin kau menyelidiki sesuatu. Cari tahu tentang latar belakang pemuda bernama Kim Junmyeon. Termasuk teman-temannya atau siapapun yang mengenalnya. Nanti akan kusms alamat rumahnya dan fotonya. Jangan mengecewakanku. Terima kasih, Tuan Lee. Kau memang yang paling bisa kuandalkan."

Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu laporan dari suruhanku. Sebaiknya sekarang kembali bekerja. Ketika aku membuka laci meja kerjaku, aku menemukan sebuah kotak berisi iPod. Ah, kurasa ini iPod yang kubeli beberapa bulan lalu ketika tiba-tiba saja aku teringat anakku dan membeli iPod ini sebagai hadiah. Lucu, aku bahkan tidak pernah menghubungi mantan istriku bagaimana aku akan menyerahkan hadiah ini. Lalu aku kembali teringat Junmyeon. Mungkin sebaiknya iPod ini kuberikan padanya. Dia pasti merasa bosan berada di kamar rawat seharian tanpa hiburan apapun. Kubuka laptopku dan mencari lagu-lagu dan video-video yang mungkin disukai anak itu.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruanganku dan masuk. Kulihat seorang perawat berusia paruh baya yang sudah kukenal datang membawa dokumen lain dan mendekat.

"Dokter Choi, Nyonya Lee yang semalam membuat janji sudah datang."

"Aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi. Terima kasih, Emily."

"Sama-sama, Dok. Oh, sebentar lagi waktunya Junmyeon mendapat terapi. Haruskah saya membawanya ke ruang terapi sekarang? Atau Anda ingin menemui Nyonya Lee terlebih dahulu?"

"Bawa saja dia ke sana. Aku tidak akan lama dengan Nyonya Lee."

"Baiklah. Permisi, Dok."

Akhirnya iPod ini hampir terisi penuh juga. Kututup laptopku dan membawa serta iPod ini menemui pasienku.

**-JHC-**

Kutatap iPod pemberian dokter baik hati itu. Dokter itu masih tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipinya ke arahku.

"Dokter tidak perlu memberikan benda seperti ini pada Saya." Kataku.

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau pasti bosan berada seharian di dalam kamar serba putih ini. Lagipula aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Tapi..."

"Junmyeon-_ah_, tidak bisakah kau menerima kebaikan hati orang lain dengan senang hati? Oh, hatiku sungguh..."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Dokter Choi."

Dokter Choi tersenyum mendengarku. Selalu begitu. Tiap kali aku ingin menolak pemberian atau pertolongannya, dia selalu mengucapkan tidak bisakah aku menerima kebaikan hati orang lain dengan senang hati dan bahwa hatinya terluka karena kebaikannya tidak disukai orang lain. Dulu juga saat dia akan membawaku kemari dia juga mengucapkan hal itu.

"Panggil saja aku _Ahjussi_. Apa kau tidak capek memanggilku Dokter Choi begitu? Kau itu, sedikit banyak mengingatkanku pada anakku. Oke, istirahatlah, Junmyeon-_ah_. Aku tahu kau pasti kelelahan setelah menjalani kemoterapi yang menyakitkan. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Dok...maksud Saya, _Ahjussi_. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Dokter Choi, ah, _Ahjussi_ menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Kurebahkan tubuhku yang terasa sakit di tempat tidur dan menatap langit. Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Kuraih iPod yang diberi _Ahjussi_. iPod itu berwarna ungu, warna kesukaanku. Kunyalakan benda itu dan melihat-lihat _track list_nya. Aku menemukan lagu yang sangat kusukai dan memasang _earphone_ di telingaku kemudian menekan tulisan _play_.

_Iyureul mollaseo wae neaga byeonhaenneunji_

_Hancham saenggakhaesseo na manna ihuro_

_Na byeonhan geot gata aju manhi mariya_

_I norae daeullini oh_

_Niga neomu gomapjanha oh baby_

_Niga neomu yeppeujanha oh_

_Nuneul ttelsuga eobseo nae nnunen neoman boyeo_

_Neoman gyesok baro bogo sipjanha nan oh jeongmal oh baby_

Perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai tertidur.

_Haruga jinago (haruga jinago)_

_Tto dasimannago geureoda heeojigo_

_Tto dasi mannage deogo neomu joheungoya_

_Manyang utgiman hae ireon naega boini? Woo baby_

**.**

_Seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang membuka tirai kamar tidur seorang pria. Dari bibirnya merah mengalun sebuah lagu yang memang sengaja ia senandungkan untuk membangunkan _namja_nya yang masih tidur. _

Niga neomu gomapjanha oh baby

Niga neomu yeppeujanha oh

Nuneul ttelsuga eobseo nae nnunen neoman boyeo

Neoman gyesok baro bogo sipjanha nan oh jeongmal oh baby

_Pemuda itu mendecak kesal sambil berkacak pinggang melihat kekasihnya tak juga bangun begitu ia selesai bernyanyi dan menyiapkan sarapan. Diguncangnya tubuh besar kekasihnya. "Kris, _you're such a sleepyhead. Wakey wakey_." Ucapnya sambil tetap mengguncang tubuh Kris Wu, kekasihnya._

"I'm awake, baby_." Lagi-lagi Kris ber-_sleep talking. _Membuat kekasihnya memunculkan _pout_ imut di wajahnya yang sudah imut. Dipukulnya badan Kris dan berseru, "Bangun, Kriiiiissss!" teriaknya di telinga kekasihnya._

**-To Be Continued-**

**Ini adalah hasil coba-coba setelah melihat pic Suho pelukan sama Kris. Bagi yang nggak suka pairing KrisHo, Krisu atau apapun lah namanya, dipersilakan untuk meninggalkan halaman ini. **

**Terus katanya author ini pindah ke wordpress? **

**Iya, author pindah ke wordpress. Tapi dalam rangka promosi ff ini author kembali ke ffn.**

**~Mind to RnR?~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cho Ji Hyeon presents**_

_**So Goodbye**_

_**Disclaimer : EXO dan Super Junior milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Pairing: you'll find so on**_

_**Warning : geje, OOC, typo, genderswitch, YAOI, crack pair, DON' LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASH**_

**My 1st EXO fic. Fanfic ini berisi crack pair. If you don't like Suho as uke and Kris as his seme, would you mind to click those 'X' button, please?**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Two**

**.**

Aku menatap makanan yang tidak dihabiskan Junmyeon. Yah, sebagian besar makanannya tidak dihabiskan. Kanker itu menyebabkan mual tiap kali anak itu makan. Kalau kanker itu tidak segera diangkat dan dilakukan pencangkokan, aku khawatir hidupnya benar-benar tidak akan lama lagi.

Aku sedang mencari donor untuknya. Lagipula sampai saat ini belum ada kabar dari Tuan Lee mengenai mantan tunangan Junmyeon. Semakin lama pencarian ini semakin sulit. Terakhir kabar yang kudengar dari Tuan Lee, orang yang kenal dekat dengan mantan tunangan Junmyeon berada di Cina dan tidak ada yang tahu di mana tepatnya dia tinggal sekarang karena dia telah pindah dari alamat yang tercantum pada _database_ universitas tempat orang itu belajar dulu.

"Pagi, Dokter Choi." Sapa Dokter Wu yang memasuki ruanganku.

"Pagi. Tumben sepagi ini kau sudah datang?"

"Aku sengaja menghindari menantuku. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Ahahaha...ada-ada saja kau ini. Kalau tak salah, kau bilang menantumu akan datang beberapa minggu lagi, kenapa sekarang terdengar dia sudah ada di rumahmu?"

"_Well_, Yi Fan membuat kejutan dengan datang lebih cepat daripada yang direncanakan. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku berusaha mencari seseorang. Kau ingat kalau pasienku sudah mengatakan keinginan terakhirnya?" kulihat Dokter Wu mengangguk.

"Aku sedang mencari orang yang ingin ditemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin dia merasa bahagia walaupun hanya sekali dengan memenuhi keinginannya, tapi sekarang semua itu seperti mustahil mengingat susahnya mencari orang itu. Dengan kondisi pasienku saat ini, aku khawatir aku akan terlambat menyelamatkannya. Kondisinya dapat menurun drastis sewaktu-waktu dan antibodinya mulai tidak dapat mengenali sel-sel tubuhnya sendiri."

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan nama orang yang dicarinya?"

"Itulah masalahnya. Nama yang dia sebutkan tidak kutemukan di _database_ universitas-universitas di Korea dan orang ini seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Aku menemukan teman dekatnya, tapi ternyata dia juga menghilang di Cina yang begitu luas."

"Terdengar seperti melarikan diri."

"Tepat. Tapi mungkinkah, nama yang disebutkan oleh pasienku adalah nama panggilannya dan bukan namanya yang asli?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Aku harus menanyainya sekali lagi."

"Bolehkah aku ikut menemuinya?"

"Tentu saja."

Kami berjalan menuju kamar Junmyeon. Saat kami sampai, kamarnya kosong. Hanya ada seorang perawat yang membereskan ruangannya.

"Di mana anak yang dirawat di kamar ini?"

"Dia jalan-jalan di taman bersama suster Emily, Dokter Choi. Dia mengeluh bosan dan ingin keluar ke taman."

"Terima kasih."

Aku berjalan cepat menuju taman. Tidak biasanya dia keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika kami sampai di taman, aku mendapatinya duduk di bangku panjang menatap air mancur yang dikelilingi rumpun bunga mawar.

"Junmyeon-_ah_." Kupanggil dia. Junmyeon menoleh dan tersenyum kecil ke arahku. Wajah bahkan sampai bibirnya tampak pucat. Tuhan, berilah aku kesempatan untuk menolongnya. Walaupun aku tidak mengenalnya, semakin lama aku merasakan diriku terikat padanya. Entah oleh apa. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang mirip dengan wajahku, atau karena aku membayangkan bila putraku yang berada di posisinya. Atau mungkin hanya karena aku merasa kasihan dan sedih untuknya.

"Tumben kau ingin keluar? Di sini dingin, kenapa tidak mengenakan mantel?"

"Hanya ingin, _Ahjussi_. Aku tidak apa-apa. _Ahjussi _mencariku?"

"Ya. Junmyeon-_ah_, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Apakah nama lengkap mantan tunanganku memang Kris Wu?" Junmyeon menatapku dengan mata besarnya seolah-olah aku menganggapnya tidak mengingat nama mantan tunangannya sendiri. "Mungkinkah itu bukan nama panggilan?" aku cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Ah, benar. Itu nama panggilan oleh teman-temannya. Nama aslinya Wu Yi Fan."

Hmm..Wu Yi Fan. Seperti nama anak Dokter Wu, tapi aku yakin ada banyak orang yang bernama Wu Yi Fan. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada Dokter Wu.

"Junmyeon-_ah_, aku ingin kau menemui seseorang. Dia..." kutolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati Dokter Wu tidak ada lagi di belakangku. Ke mana dia?

"Menghilang ke mana orang itu? Sudahlah, mungkin lain kali kukenalkan dia padamu. Dia dokter yang hebat. Kau harus bertemu dengannya, Junmyeon-_ah_. Nah, karena pasienku telah menunggu aku akan kembali ke atas. Segeralah kembali ke kamarmu kalau kau sudah puas di sini." Pesanku dan mengusap kepala Junmyeon. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Aku meninggalkannya dan kembali memasuki rumah sakit. Dokter Wu bilang ingin menemui Junmyeon, kenapa saat akan bertemu dengannya dia malah menghilang. Dasar orang tua aneh. Hari ini aku memiliki beberapa pasien sekaligus. Kurasa hari ini aku akan pulang agak terlambat. Tapi sudahlah, sudah resiko pekerjaan. Lagipula tidak ada yang menungguku di rumah. Rumah yang kumiliki di sini terlalu besar untuk kutempati seorang diri. Mungkin aku akan membawa Junmyeon tinggal di sana begitu dia sembuh. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dia kembali ke Korea dan hidup sebatang kara.

**.**

Kuregangkan otot-otot tubuhku dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai tepat pukul sepuluh dan aku memilih pulang. Baru saja aku akan memejamkan mata ketika ponselku berdering dengan nyaring. Kutempelkan benda itu ke telinga dan suara Tuan Lee memenuhi rongga telingaku.

"Apa? Kau menemukan apa?"

"Orang tua Kim Junmyeon yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan bukan orang tua kandungnya? Lalu? Jadi panti asuhan yang menemukan Junmyeon tidak mengetahui orang tua kandungnya. Aku mengerti. Dan apakah ada perkembangan mengenai teman Kris Wu atau Kris Wu sendiri?"

"Aku ingat sesuatu, Tuan Lee. Nama asli Kris Wu adalah Wu Yi Fan. Itu nama Cina, Tuan Lee. Tidak bisakah kau paling tidak mengucapkannya dengan benar? Kalau tanda koma bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, maka aku yakin pengucapan yang benar akan menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang."

"Benarkah? Kau benar-benar menemukan nama Wu Yi Fan dari salah satu universitas itu? Lalu kau sudah menghubunginya? Kuharap dia tidak pindah atau mengganti nomer juga. Kalau kau berhasil menghubunginya, katakan saja Kim Junmyeon sedang sekarat dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Apapun caranya paksa dia kemari, kau mengerti Tuan Lee? Baiklah, terima kasih. Selamat malam."

Kembali kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Kuharap setelah ini semuanya berjalan lancar. Setelah seminggu lebih mencari orang ini, akhirnya kutemukan titik terang juga. Lelah secara fisik dan psikis membuatku dalam sekejap saja telah berada di alam mimpi.

**.**

Pagi yang tenang ini biasanya aku akan menikmati secangkir kopi sambil mencari keberadaan Kris Wu sebelum jam kerjaku dimulai. Tapi semua itu dapat menunggu karena saat ini aku berada di situasi darurat. Kondisi Junmyeon drop, dia bahkan tidak bisa menelan apapun. Kondisinya yang dalam semalam berubah status menjadi kritis membuat rumah sakit sibuk dan panik. Kankernya tumbuh lebih cepat dari obat yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kusuntikkan obat ke dalam slang infusnya. Wajahnya berkeringat walaupun lebih pucat daripada terakhir kali aku melihatnya dan tampak kesakitan. Kugenggam tangannya dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Bertahanlah, Junmyeon-_ah_. Sebentar lagi aku menemukan Kris Wu dan membawanya kemari. Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Aku tahu kau kuat. Kumohon bertahanlah."

Junmyeon membuka matanya dan menatapku. "Benarkah? Benarkah _Ahjussi_ menemukan Kris?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Seketika wajahnya yang tampak kesakitan menunjukkan senyum kecil. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. Walaupun aku menyemangatinya, bagaimana bila dia tidak dapat bertahan? Senyumnya, aku tidak ingin melihat senyum itu. Seolah-olah itu adalah senyum terakhirnya.

"Junmyeon-_ah_, berjanjilah padaku kau akan bertahan. _Ne_?" Junmyeon hanya tersenyum menjawabku. Tuhan, tolong tunjukkan keajaiban untuk anak ini.

Aku keluar dari kamarnya ketika dia tertidur dengan tenang dan benar-benar yakin dia membaik, tepat saat itu ponselku berdering. Dari Tuan Lee. "Bagaimana?"

"Saat ini dia berada di Kanada? Di Vancouver? Kirimkan padaku alamat keluarganya di sini. _Ne, _sampai jumpa, Tuan Lee."

Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah sms masuk berisikan alamat Kris Wu dari Tuan Lee. Aku mengerutkan dahiku melihat alamat itu.

**-JHC-**

Aku menarik napas dan membuangnya dengan teratur. Berapa lama lagi aku dapat bernapas? Saat aku merasa duniaku berada di antara hidup dan mati, aku mendengar suara-suara. Suara-suara yang sibuk menyerukan sesuatu dan aku merasakan tanganku digenggam oleh seseorang. Aku mendengarnya, suara _Ahjussi_.

"Bertahanlah, Junmyeon-_ah_. Sebentar lagi aku menemukan Kris Wu dan membawanya kemari. Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Aku tahu kau kuat. Kumohon bertahanlah."

_Ahjussi _menemukannya. _Ahjussi _bilang dia menemukannya. Kris Wu. Orang yang sangat ingin kutemui. Apakah ini mimpi? Kucoba membuka mataku dan menatap wajah Ahjussi yang tampan walaupun telah berusia paruh baya.

"Benarkah? Benarkah _Ahjussi_ menemukan Kris?" tanyaku.

_Ahjussi _mengangguk. Aku merasakan kelegaan yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadaku. Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu Kris. Memikirkannya membuatku senang. Akhirnya, aku akan bertemu dengannya untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tersenyum mengingat-ingat wajahnya yang hampir kulupakan.

Kemudian aku mendengar _Ahjussi _kembali berbicara. "Junmyeon-_ah_, berjanjilah padaku kau akan bertahan. _Ne_?" aku tersenyum menjawabnya. Tentu saja aku akan bertahan sampai aku bertemu Kris. Setelah itu, aku merasakan duniaku menggelap dan aku kembali terlelap.

Dalam mimpiku, aku bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku. Aku berlari ke arah mereka dan memeluk mereka. Betapa aku merindukan pelukan ini. Aku mendengar _Eomma_ membisikkan bahwa setelah ini aku akan baik-baik saja. Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja bersama mereka. Aku membaringkan kepalaku di pangkuan _Eomma_ dan merasakan usapan lembut beliau di kepalaku sambil mendengarkan cerita-cerita _Appa_, seperti sebelum mereka meninggalkanku.

"Junmyeon-_ah_, bangunlah. Tidakkah kau ingin melihat Kris?" tanya _Eomma_. Aku menatap _Eomma_ku tidak mengerti. Bibir _Eomma_ bergerak, tapi suaranya bukan suara _Eomma_. Kenapa?

"Junmyeon-_ah_, ini _Grandma_. Kau tidak ingin membuka matamu untuk _Grandma_?" aku semakin tidak mengerti. Aku tidak punya nenek. Satu-satunya nenek yang kupanggil _Grandma_ adalah...nenek Kris.

Kegelapan total menyelimutiku. Aku menyadari aku menutup mataku. Kupaksa kelopak mataku untuk terbuka. Segera kembali kupejamkan mataku ketika sinar lampu yang begitu terang menerobos indra penglihatanku. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati mereka berdiri di sisi tempat tidurku. Ayah dan Ibu Kris, _Grandma_, Luhan, sepupu Kris, dan Kris sendiri. Kurasakan air mataku mengalir. Kalau benar yang kulihat adalah Kris Wu ini adalah mimpi, Tuhan jangan bangunkan aku.

"Junmyeon-_ah_, _uljima. _Aku di sini, jangan menangis." Kurasakan tangan besarnya yang hangat menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisikku pelan. Kulihat dia mengangguk dan membawaku ke pelukannya. Terima kasih, Tuhan, telah memberiku kesempatan merasakan kehangatan ini sekali lagi. Aku menangis bahagia di pelukannya. Kurasakan bahuku basah, Kris menangis di bahuku.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisikku lagi. Entah berapa lama kami berpelukan. Aku ingin waktu berhenti saat ini.

"Aku tahu." Ucapnya. Walaupun dia tidak mengatakan dia juga mencintaiku, bagiku semua ini sudah cukup. Aku bisa menyusul kedua orang tuaku dengan tenang.

"Junmyeon-_ah_, bertahanlah. _Baby_, bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Dia memanggilku _baby_, panggilan yang sudah lama sekali tak kudengar. Dia memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkannya, tapi dia meninggalkanku. Aku harus bagaimana?

"Yi Fan, Junmyeonnie baru sadar. Biarkan dia istirahat." Nyonya Wu berkata pada Kris. Tidak, aku tidak ingin melepas pelukan ini. Kurasa tanpa sadar aku mengucapkannya karena Kris kembali membaringkan tubuhku dan ikut berbaring di sebelahku kemudian memelukku erat. Kutenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya dan memejamkan mata. Nyaman sekali.

**-JHC-**

"Dokter Wu, kita perlu bicara." Kataku ketika menemukannya berada di kantornya setelah berkeliling penjuru rumah sakit untuk mencarinya.

"Ada apa, Dokter Choi?" wajahnya terlihat tenang.

"Tolong katakan padaku, bahwa orang yang diputuskan oleh Wu Yi Fan, putramu, bukanlah Kim Junmyeon yang saat ini sedang kurawat."

Dokter Wu memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengembuskan napasnya pelan. "Maafkan aku, Dokter Choi. Junmyeon memang orang yang seperti kau katakan. Aku sungguh menyesal. Ketika melihatnya di taman waktu itu aku segera mengenalinya, itulah sebabnya aku menghilang. Aku bahkan tidak percaya dengan penglihatanku sendiri."

Aku mendudukkan diri di kursi di depan meja kerjanya dan memijat keningku. Dunia ini memang sempit. "Bukankah Yi Fan sudah di sini?" kulihat dia mengangguk.

"Tolong katakan padanya untuk menemui Junmyeon. Aku tidak yakin dia dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi."

"Aku sudah menghubungi keluargaku. Mereka dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Keluargamu?"

"Untuk kau ketahui, Dokter Choi, kami sama pedulinya dengan Junmyeon seperti kau. Kami sudah menganggapnya bagian dari keluarga kami dan kami juga terpukul ketika Yi Fan membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Junmyeon. Kupikir selama ini Junmyeon akan hidup dengan baik."

"Bagaimana kau berpikir seperti itu kalau yang dilakukan anakmu seperti ini." Kuraih sebuah jantung boneka beruang di atas meja Dokter Wu yang merobeknya dengan paksa. Isi boneka jantung itu berceceran di atas meja kerjanya. Aku merasa darahku mendidih. Dokter Wu kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Siwon. Sebagai seseorang yang kau anggap anakmu sendiri, aku tahu kau pasti merasa marah atas apa yang terjadi dengannya. Maafkan aku."

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku. Kurasa apa yang dikatakan olehnya benar. Aku telah menganggap Junmyeon seperti anakku, itu lah sebabnya kenapa aku semarah ini begitu aku mengetahui siapa mantan tunangannya. Seketika ruangan itu diselimuti keheningan. Hanya suara detik jam dinding kuno yang tertempel di salah satu dinding ruangan ini yang mengisi kesunyian di dalamnya. Kami saling berdiam diri untuk menjernihkan kepala dan berpikir sampai suara pintu yang dibuka mengejutkan kami. Tampak di sana, sosok berperawakan tinggi besar berwajah tampan. Di belakangnya berdiri wanita yang kukenali sebagai Nyonya Wu. Mereka tampak ngos-ngosan seolah baru saja berlari kemari.

"Di mana dia? Di mana Junmyeon?" ah, ini pasti Kris Wu. Kutahan amarahku karena sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting untuk diurus. Kami segera menuju kamar rawat Junmyeon. Ketika kami akan sampai, suster Emily berjalan cepat menuju ke arah kami dengan panik.

"Dokter Choi, Junmyeon tidak sadar. Saya sudah mencoba membangunkannya tapi dia tidak membuka matanya." Aku membelalakkan mata dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon-_ah_." Aku memanggilnya dan mengguncang pelan bahunya. Benar, dia tidak terbangun. Aku memeriksa kondisinya. Seketika aku merasakan lututku melemas.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" seru Kris Wu ketika mendekati ranjang Junmyeon. Kulihat dia menggenggam tangan Junmyeon dan berusaha membangunkannya.

"Dia...koma." Aku mendengar nada datar yang terucap dari bibirku.

Kris Wu tampak tidak percaya. Ditatapnya wajah pucat Junmyeon lama. "Kita bawa dia pulang."

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kau tidak lihat dia koma? Bagaimana bisa kita membawanya pulang?" Dokter Wu berseru.

"Aku tidak peduli! Bukankah sama saja dia berada di rumah sakit atau di rumah dengan kondisi seperti ini. Jika kita membawanya pulang dan mendengarkan suasana di sana, ada kemungkinan dia akan bangun, benar kan."

"Yi Fan..."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku atau orang tuanya, Kris membopong Junmyeon dan membawanya keluar. Aku segera meraih tiang infus yang masih terhubung ke lengan Junmyeon dan mengikuti Kris. Kudengar Dokter Wu mengucapkan umpatan-umpatan selagi kami mengikuti di belakang.

"Kuharap kau punya peralatan medis lengkap di rumahmu, Dokter Wu." Bisikku. Dokter Wu tidak menjawab. Wajahnya tampak seperti baru menelan semangka utuh bulat-bulat.

Kami menggunakan mobil yang dikendarai Kris kemari menuju kediaman keluarga Dokter Wu. Ketika kami tiba, seorang nenek yang tampak begitu tua namun masih bisa berjalan tegap menyambut kami bersama seorang laki-laki yang tampak menyeramkan. Mungkinkah menantu Dokter Wu?

Nenek itu membombardir kami dengan banyak pertanyaan yang dijawab Dokter Wu dan Nyonya Wu. Kuikuti Kris yang membawa Junmyeon ke dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa emas dan ungu muda dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur yang juga berwarna ungu-emas. Kuletakkan tiang infus di dekat tempat tidur. Tak berapa lama kemudian Dokter Wu masuk membawa seperangkat _electro cardiograf_ dan memasangnya di tubuh Junmyeon.

Kris duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil mengusap kepala Junmyeon. Bibirnya tampak menggumamkan sesuatu. Kamar yang sebelumnya hanya ada kami berempat, mulai dipenuhi banyak orang. Mulai dari Nyonya Wu, nenek tadi yang sekarang menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan berendanya dan seorang pemuda seumuran Kris yang sibuk menenangkan sang nenek, laki-laki menyeramkan tadi, dan...Oh Tuhan.

"Siwon? Choi Siwon?" orang itu mengucapkan namaku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku sama tak percayanya dengan dia. Benarkah itu Cho Kyuhyun, mantan istriku?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kami mengucapkannya secara bersamaan. Dokter Wu menginterupsi kami. "Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Dia..." kami berbicara secara bersamaan lagi.

"Sepertinya kita harus membicarakan ini di ruang keluarga." Ucap Nyonya Wu. Kami mengikutinya menuju ruang keluarga.

"Luhan, tolong buatkan teh untuk kami semua." Pemuda yang tadi sibuk menenangkan sang nenek mengangguk dan menghilang ke dapur.

"Sekarang jelaskan bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal."

"Sebenarnya kami..."

"Kami adalah suami istri. Tapi itu 21 tahun lalu. Kami bercerai karena keinginan orang tuaku. Kami tidak saling menghubungi juga karena keinginan orang tuaku." Kataku melanjutkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Kau dan juga Tuan Wu masih mengenakan jas kerja kalian. Dan kenapa Wu Fan membawa orang tidak sadarkan diri?"

Aku menceritakan bagaimana Kris membuat keputusannya sendiri dan menyebabkan aku ada di sini.

"Siapa anak itu? Kau tampak sangat peduli padanya. Wu Fan juga."

Kuceritakan bagaimana aku menemukannya di rumah sakit lama tempatku bekerja dan membawanya kemari, sampai mencari orang yang ingin ditemui Junmyeon untuk terakhir kalinya lalu berakhirlah seperti sekarang. Termasuk hubungannya dengan Kris.

"Lalu kau sendiri kenapa di sini?"

"Ah, Siwon, dia mertua anakku yang sempat kuceritakan." Jawab Dokter Wu. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Jadi kesimpulannya anak mantan istriku dengan suaminya yang baru yang menyebabkan Kris meninggalkan Junmyeon. Kurasa semua orang juga menyimpulkan hal yang sama karena Dokter Wu berkata, "Kita dipermainkan oleh takdir."

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, bagaimana keadaan Suho?" Suho adalah panggilanku untuk putraku. Kami bercerai tepat setelah Kyuhyun melahirkan. Orang tuaku berhasil memaksa Kyuhyun dan putra yang baru kutemui sekali setelah kelahirannya keluar dari rumah. Aku merasa lemah menjadi seorang laki-laki. Aku tidak bisa melindungi istri dan anakku sendiri. Merasa sangat bersalah aku mengirimkan uang tiap bulan, tapi hanya itu. Aku tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk berhubungan langsung dengan mereka. Hanya uang yang ditransfer ke rekening Kyuhyun tiap bulan yang menjadi penghubung di antara kami.

Kyuhyun tampak ingin menangis sampai benar-benar menangis. Nyonya Wu mengangsurkan padanya tisu yang diterimanya dengan wajah terima kasih. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada Suho?

"Suho, dia...h-hilang." Suaranya tercekat. Aku bangkit ketika mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan anakku hilang dan dia tidak memberitahuku selama 21 tahun ini? Dia bohong, kan?

"Kau jangan bercanda."

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Saat Myeonnie berumur lima tahun, aku membawanya ke Nowon ke rumah orang tuaku. Waktu itu angin bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan dokumen yang kubawa untuk orang tuaku. Aku berpesan pada Myeonnie untuk duduk menungguku di kursi selagi aku mengambil dokumen-dokumen itu. Aku bersumpah hanya meninggalkannya lima menit dan Myeonnie sudah meng-menghilang."

Aku mencarinya di seluruh terminal. Menurut orang-orang yang melihat anak kecil dengan ciri-ciri yang kusebutkan, seorang gelandangan membawa Myeonnie bersamanya. Aku melapor pada polisi dan kami menemukan gelandangan itu, tapi Myeonnie tidak ada." Setelah menceritakannya air mata Kyuhyun kembali mengalir deras. Nyonya Wu kembali mengangsurkan tisu padanya.

Kepalaku terasa pening. "Di mana kalian menemukan gelandangan itu?"

"Di kolong jembatan yang ada di dekat sungai tak jauh dari terminal bus tempat kami berada terakhir kali."

"Kau memanggilnya Myeonnie?"

"Aku menamainya Junmyeon."

Kalau ada istilah petir menyambar orang karena terkejut itu benar adanya karena aku merasa disambar petir. Dari yang ditemukan Tuan Lee, Kim Junmyeon yang lahir pada tanggal 22 Mei 1991 ditemukan oleh panti asuhan di tepi sungai di daerah yang disebutkan Kyuhyun enam belas tahun silam pada tanggal 5 Juni. Suho lahir pada tanggal 22 Mei 1991.

"Tanggal berapa kau menemukan tempat gelandangan itu?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kurasa tanggal enam atau tujuh bulan Juni." Pantas dia tidak menemukan Suho.

Aku berderap menuju kamar Junmyeon. Kris masih berada di posisinya, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku berlutut di samping tempat tidur dan meraih tangan Junmyeon dari genggaman Kris. Kucium punggung tangannya dan mengusap kepalanya dengan air mata berlinang. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku merasa terikat padanya, kenapa aku begitu peduli padanya. Karena dia darah dagingku sendiri.

"Junmyeonnie-_ah_, kumohon bukalah matamu. Ini _Appa_, _Appa _kandungmu. Kau tidak ingin membuka matamu untuk _Appa_, nak?" ucapku dan mencium keningnya. Air mataku jatuh ke wajahnya.

Kurasakan seseorang berlutut di sebelahku. Aku tahu itu Kyuhyun. "Benarkah dia Myeonnieku? Myeonnie ini _Eomma_. Bangunlah, Sayang." Kami menangis bersama di tepi ranjang Junmyeon. Kami dipertemukan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku tidak dapat mengeluh atau protes. Mungkin ini karena kepengecutanku dan kelemahanku tidak dapat melindungi mereka 21 tahun lalu. Tapi hatiku lebih sakit lagi karena pemuda yang ternyata anakku ini menderita kanker yang dapat merenggut nyawanya sewaktu-waktu.

"Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar reuni keluarga yang mengharukan." Kudengar Nyonya Wu berbisik, tapi masih dapat kudengar. Diusapnya air matanya yang aku tahu adalah air mata haru.

Dan hari itu kami berada di sisi Junmyeon tanpa sekalipun meninggalkannya. Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan Junmyeon. Hari ini keajaiban terjadi karena pertemuan ini, aku berharap akan terjadi keajaiban lainnya.

**.**

Sudah tiga hari Junmyeon berada dalam keadaan koma. Kami akan melakukan operasi pencangkokan karena kemarin aku mendapat kabar bahwa rumah sakit telah memukan donor untuk Junmyeon. Saat aku akan menjemput Junmyeon, aku mendapati keluarga Wu berada di kamar Junmyeon. Sang nenek duduk di kursi dan berbicara lagi pada Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon-_ah_, bangunlah. Tidakkah kau ingin melihat Kris?" tanyanya. "Junmyeon-_ah_, ini _Grandma_. Kau tidak ingin membuka matamu untuk _Grandma_?"

Kutatap angka yang meningkat pada ECG dengan tegang. Dokter Wu yang juga menyadarinya sama tegangnya.

"Maafkan _Grandma _karena tidak bisa menjagamu, Junmyeon-_ah_. Kau tidak marah pada _Grandma_, kan? Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum lagi pada _Grandma_ seperti dulu, Junmyeon-_ah_, sebelum aku mati. Selama kau menghilang, _Grandma_ sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan _Grandma_, Junmyeon-_ah_? Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan Kris, kenapa kau tidak mau membuka matamu?"

Lalu semuanya seperti mimpi. Junmyeon membuka matanya dan kembali memejamkan matanya sejenak ketika sinar lampu yang begitu terang menerobos indra penglihatannya. Dia menolehkan wajahnya pada kami. Kulihat air matanya mengalir ketika melihat Kris. Aku berhasil mempertemukanmu dengannya, Junie-_ah_.

"Junmyeon-_ah_, _uljima. _Aku di sini, jangan menangis." Kris menggenggam tangan Junie.

"Aku merindukanmu." Aku mendengar Junie berbisik. Kulihat Kris mengangguk dan membawa Junmyeon ke pelukannya. Junie menangis bahagia di pelukannya. Kris juga menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya lagi.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kris. "Junmyeon-_ah_, bertahanlah. _Baby_, bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Yi Fan, Junmyeonnie baru sadar. Biarkan dia istirahat." Nyonya Wu berkata pada Kris. Kulihat Junmyeon enggan melepas pelukan Kris. Sehingga Kris kembali membaringkan tubuh Junmyeon dan ikut berbaring di sebelahnya kemudian memeluknya erat. Junmyeon menggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kris dan memejamkan mata. Aku tidak ingin mengusik kebahagiaan yang baru didapat Junmyeon. Kutinggalkan kamar itu dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" kudengar seseorang berkata dan mendapati Dokter Wu yang mendudukkan dirinya di hadapanku.

"Aku telah menemukan donor, aku akan mengoprasinya dalam waktu dekat. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Dokter Wu mengangguk.

"Apa...yang akan dilakukan Kris setelah ini? Bukankah dia sudah menikah. Bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka selanjutnya? Bagaimana dengan Junmyeon?"

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Kau sendiri apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Junmyeon?"

"Aku akan membawanya tinggal bersamaku begitu dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya hidup seorang diri lagi walaupun dia tidak menginginkanku karena apa yang telah kulakukan dulu."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir dia ingin tinggal bersamaku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia ingin tinggal bersamamu?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku ibu biologisnya."

"Juga ibu biologis orang yang merebut tunangannya. Apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya bila harus memilih tinggal dengan seseorang yang melahirkan saudara seibu yang membuat hatinya terluka?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. "Tidak, dia tidak akan tinggal denganmu. Aku juga merasa dia tidak akan mau tinggal denganku, tapi lebih dari apapun aku tidak ingin dia hidup sendiri lagi."

**-JHC-**

Kutatap taman yang dirawat dengan baik oleh Nyonya Wu ini. Taman ini tidak banyak berubah sejak empat tahun lalu. Kurasakan pelukan yang melingkari tubuhku mengerat. Saat ini aku berada di dalam pelukan dan pangkuan Kris. Sudah lama sekali kami tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Aku bersandar di dadanya dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang tak berubah.

"_Baby_, kau harus terus hidup." Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Untuk apa aku hidup bila pelukan ini bukanlah milikku?

"Meskipun bukan untukku, setidaknya untuk orang tuamu." Kris masih seperti dulu. Dia bisa membaca kata hatiku. Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau orang tuaku sudah berada di surga?

"Apa kau tahu kalau dokter yang membawamu kemari adalah ayah kandungmu? Dan wanita cantik yang membantumu sarapan tadi adalah ibu kandungmu?" aku membeku. Kutatap Kris dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Kris menceritakan kisah seorang bayi bernama Suho yang berpisah dengan ayahnya ketika baru lahir dan tinggal bersama ibunya. Sampai suatu ketika ibunya membawanya ke terminal bus untuk mengunjungi kakek dan neneknya dan seorang gelandangan membawa anak itu pergi. Anak itu entah bagaimana bisa berada di tepi sungai tak jauh dari tempat gelandangan itu tidur dan dipungut seseorang dari panti asuhan. Ibu anak itu mencarinya, tapi terlambat karena anak itu telah dibawa oleh orang dari panti asuhan. Anak itu kemudian diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga yang tak memiliki keturunan, sayangnya, keluarga itu meninggal ketika anak itu berusia delapan belas tahun. Anak itu hidup seorang diri sampai akhirnya mengidap kanker dan ditemukan oleh dokter yang ternyata adalah ayahnya. Anak itu adalah aku.

Aku menatap Kris tidak percaya. "Selagi kau koma, dokter Choi mengambil sampel darahmu dan melakukan tes DNA. Kau memang putranya, _baby_."

Selama ini aku tak begitu ingat masa laluku kecuali saat aku berada di panti asuhan dan keluarga Kim mengadopsiku. Kurasa hal ini menjelaskan kenapa aku merasa ada ikatan antara diriku dengan _Ahjussi _dan kenapa _Ahjussi _begitu baik padaku. _Ahjussi _adalah ayahku.

"Dia di sini? Ayahku di sini?" tanyaku. Kris mengangguk. "Kau mau menemuinya?" kali ini aku yang mengangguk.

Kris menggendongku masuk ke dalam rumah. Kulingkarkan lenganku di lehernya. Ketika kami sampai di ruang tengah aku melihat _Ahjussi _bersama Tuan Wu. Aku meminta Kris menurunkanku dan membantuku berjalan mendekat.

"_Ahjussi_." Panggilku. Ahjussi menoleh dan terkejut melihatku. Dengan tertatih aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya. "_Appa_." Bisikku. Ahjussi yang mendengarnya terkejut kemudian balas memelukku. "Ne. Ini _Appa_." Aku menangis bahagia. Akhirnya, aku tidak benar-benar sendirian.

"Junnie, dia _Eomma_mu." Kata _Appa_ sambil menunjuk pada wanita cantik yang tadi pagi terus membantuku. Wanita itu juga menangis dan memelukku. Ternyata aku masih memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Kupikir selama ini orang tua kandungku tidak menginginkanku, tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Kris, aku menyadari semua ini bukanlah keinginan mereka dan mereka ingin aku ada bersama mereka.

Tuan Wu mengisyaratkan Kris untuk meninggalkan kami yang saling melepas rindu. Saat ini, berada di antara kedua orang tuaku, membuatku kembali menemukan alasan untuk tetap hidup.

"Junmyeonnie-_ah_, _Appa_ telah menemukan donor untukmu. Kau mau kan menjalani operasi pencangkokan ini?" Aku mengangguk dan _Appa_ kembali memelukku. Paling tidak, aku memiliki mereka.

**-JHC-**

_Huang Zi Tao menatap sosok Kris yang datang membopong seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri dengan diikuti mertuanya dan dokter yang tidak dikenalnya. Nainai, begitu dia biasa memanggil nenek Kris, membombardir mertuanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Mendengar penjelasan mertuanya, mereka, Zi Tao, Nainai, dan Luhan, sepupu Kris yang selalu berkunjung tiap pertengahan dan akhir tahun, mengerti kalau Junmyeon, mantan tunangan Kris koma dan dia ingin bertemu Kris untuk terakhir kalinya. Zi Tao merasakan tangannya bergetar melihat keadaan Junmyeon. _

_Dia sadar dia telah merebut Kris dari Junmyeon. Dulu, sebelum Kris memutuskan melanjutkan sekolah di Korea, dia bertetangga sejak kecil dengan Zi Tao. Zi Tao jatuh cinta pada Kris karenanya. Jadi ketika Kris pindah ke Korea, Zi Tao memutuskan akan segera menyusulnya. Zi Tao merasa terpukul ketika akhirnya dia menemukan Kris, Kris telah bertunangan dengan Kim Junmyeon. Di suatu malam ketika Kris telah mengantarkan Junmyeon pulang, Zi Tao memberitahu perasaannya pada Kris. Dengan semua bujuk rayunya bahwa Junmyeon tak mencintainya seperti Kris mencintai Junmyeon dan apakah Kris lebih percaya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya daripada temannya sejak kecil, Kris membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Junmyeon. Dia melihat bagaimana Kris dan Junmyeon bertengkar dan Junmyeon yang telah banjir air mata. _

_Kembali dengan bujuk rayu, dia berhasil membuat Kris menikahinya. Zi Tao mendengar kabar kematian orang tua Junmyeon, tapi dia tidak ingin Kris mengetahuinya. Dia takut Kris akan kembali pada Junmyeon begitu mengetahui keadaan Junmyeon. Junmyeon pindah rumah setelahnya dan itu menyenangkan Zi Tao, tapi tidak melegakannya. Dia merasa bersalah. _

_Sekarang ketika melihat betapa paniknya Kris, juga seluruh keluarganya, dengan komanya Junmyeon, Zi Tao menyadari bahwa status Junmyeon di keluarga itu lebih dari sekedar diterima. Luhan yang notabenenya satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar tersenyum dengan tulus pada Zi Tao juga ikut menangis bersama Nainai melihat Junmyeon. Oh, perlukah ditambahkan bahwa orang tua dan nenek Kris tidak menyukainya? Mereka memang tersenyum padanya, tapi Zi Tao selalu merasa mereka melakukannya karena Kris yang meminta. Karena putra tunggal mereka menikahinya, tapi dia bukanlah orang yang diinginkan keluarganya._

_Belum cukup kegalauan hati Zi Tao, dokter yang tak dikenalnya tadi ternyata mantan suami ibunya. Di ruang keluarga kediaman Wu, dia mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri bahwa Junmyeon, orang yang dulu dia lukai hatinya adalah anak kandung ibunya. Itu artinya dia melukai saudaranya sendiri. _

_Zi Tao mengurung diri di kamar tidurnya dan Kris, menantikan Kris akan tidur di sana. Kris tidak datang. Dia memilih tertidur di kursi di samping tempat tidur Junmyeon sambil menggenggam tangannya. Zi Tao berharap, saat dia bangun semua itu hanya mimpi. Sayangnya, keesokan harinya sama saja. perhatian semua orang, bahkan ibunya, tertuju pada Junmyeon. _

_Dua hari kemudian Junmyeon siuman. Zi Tao melihat kelegaan tarpancar di wajah semua orang di rumah itu. Malam harinya, ketika semua orang telah terlelap, Zi Tao mengendap-endap menuju kamar Junmyeon. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya ingin menangis. Kris tidur memeluk Junmyeon. Mereka berdua tampak tenang dan bahagia. Ekspresi yang selama ini tidak pernah ditunjukkan Kris. Melihatnya seperti ini seolah kepingan yang telah lama hilang telah ditemukan dan diletakkan sebagaimana mestinya._

_Keesokan harinya, ibu Zi Tao memasak makanan andalannya dan membantu Junmyeon sarapan. Dokter yang ternyata ayah Junmyeon bilang bahwa Junmyeon kesulitas memakan makanannya karena penyakitnya. Begitu mencicipi masakan Kyuhyun, ibu Zi Tao, sesuatu seolah mendorongnya untuk menghabiskan masakan itu. Satu lagi kemajuan._

_Kris tidak lagi mempedulikan Zi Tao. Hal itu perlu digaris bawahi. Semua perhatiannya dicurahkan pada Junmyeon. Zi Tao berpikir Junmyeon nyaris tidak dapat hidup tanpa Kris. Bila posisi mereka ditukar, bisakah Zi Tao bertahan sampai tahap ini?Pikiran Zi Tao semakin keruh ketika mendengar percakapan ayah mertuanya, ayah Junmyeon, dan ibunya. _

"_Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya ayah mertuanya._

"_Aku telah menemukan donor, aku akan mengoprasinya dalam waktu dekat. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Jawab ayah Junmyeon._

"_Apa...yang akan dilakukan Kris setelah ini? Bukankah dia sudah menikah. Bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka selanjutnya? Bagaimana dengan Junmyeon?"_

"_Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Kau sendiri apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Junmyeon?"_

"_Aku akan membawanya tinggal bersamaku begitu dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya hidup seorang diri lagi walaupun dia tidak menginginkanku karena apa yang telah kulakukan dulu."_

"_Apa kau tidak berpikir dia ingin tinggal bersamaku?" tanya ibunya yang tiba-tiba muncul._

"_Apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia ingin tinggal bersamamu?" tanya ayah Junmyeon balik._

"_Aku ibu biologisnya."_

"_Juga ibu biologis orang yang merebut tunangannya. Apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya bila harus memilih tinggal dengan seseorang yang melahirkan saudara seibu yang membuat hatinya terluka?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. "Tidak, dia tidak akan tinggal denganmu. Aku juga merasa dia tidak akan mau tinggal denganku, tapi lebih dari apapun aku tidak ingin dia hidup sendiri lagi." _

_Sekarang Zi Tao mengerti posisinya dengan jelas. Dia lah, yang kehadirannya tidak diinginkan orang-orang ini. Dia melihat Kris membopong Junmyeon mendekati ketiga orang itu. _

"Ahjussi_." Panggil Junmyeon. Ayah Junmyeon menoleh dan terkejut melihatnya. Dengan tertatih Junmyeon mendekatinya dan memeluknya. "_Appa_." Bisiknya. _Ahjussi_ yang mendengarnya terkejut kemudian balas memeluk Junmyeon. "_Ne_. Ini _Appa_." Junmyeon menangis bahagia. _

"_Junnie, dia _Eomma_mu." Kata ayah Junmyeon sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun. Wanita itu juga menangis dan memeluk Junmyeon._

_Zi Tao tidak tahan lagi. Dia kembali mengurung dirinya di kamar. Dia membuat keputusan dan semalam suntuk meyakinkan dirinya akan keputusannya._

**-To Be Continued-**

**Bagi yang menangis di chapter ini, author persilakan karena author sendiri juga nangis waktu ngetik epep ini. Tuh tuh liat aja tuh tempat sampah author penuh sama tisu bekas air mata yang keluar waktu ngetik chap ini. Oh, iya. Di sini Kyuhyun jadi yeoja ya. Bayangin aja penampilan Kyuhyun kayak di SNL. Sekarang mari kita bales review.**

Aztrii:

**Suho: ah, senengnya ada yang meluk dan nangis bareng aku. Hiks hiks. Elo, author abal, gue pecat jadi anak gue mati rasa lu**

**JHC: ah, umma jangan gitu dong. Kan tau ndiri anakmu yang cantik ini kaga bisa bikin yang selaen angst**

**Kris: siapapun bini gue, gue terima lahir batin, eh, ampun, myun. Becanda doang. Aku Cuma cinta mati sama kamu, sueerrr! Auw!**

**Suho: #ngelemparin kris pake bangkiak**

Wonkyudaughter:

**Sehun: yank, tega bener aku nggak dimunculin di epep ini. Munculnya di review doang T.T**

**Kai: nggak usah curhat di sini lo, thehunnie. Belakangan ini si author geje ini emang menghidupkan gaya nulis novelnya, jadi di epep dia nggak bakal ada tulisan POV siapa gitu. tapi nih author udah ngusahain ada hint bagian siapa itu yg lagi ngomong**

**Sehun: suka-suka gue dong. Sama nih sama si author geje ini. Dia juga krisho shipper loh, akut malah, sampe tiap hari mantengin AFF sama [sonyeoncheonji]dot[livejournal]dotcombuat nyari ff krisho doang**

Guest:

**D.O: ini udah update, tetep di sini kok. Tumben update kilat nih author. Kata author, epep ini Cuma three shots, jadi chapter depan yang terakhir.**

**Baekhyun: ituh ituh, guest-ssi bilang pairnya terserah, hei kau author abal, ubah pairing ini menjadi BaekYeol kopel!**

**JHC: dari awal cerita aye nyeritain umma sama baba gimana bisa endingnya jadi BaekYeol, Baek? O_O**

RizkyKey:

**Kai: wah, masih sodaraan sama key hyung ya? **

**Tao: key-ssi, aku dinistakan sama author geje ini! Kris gege..Huweeee T.T**

**Kris: maafkanlah diriku, Zi Tao, karena cintaku hanya untuk Junmyeonnie umma seorang #pelukciumsuho**

**JHC: O_O wew~ umma baba mau bikin adek**

evilyoura301:

**Sehun: ini udah lanjut kilat. bantuin aku buat muncul di epep ini dong, youra-ssi, ada Luhan gege tapi aku nggak dimunculin T.T**

**JHC: oh, gitu. jadi kau mau muncul gara2 ada luhan? **

**Sehun: eh, bukan gitu, yank**

**Chanyeol: kenapa kalian bertengkar di sini #facepalm**

Park Sung Rin:

**Suho: siapapun yang berdoa meminta kemunculan epep krisho doanya pasti terkabul XD #pedetingkatdewa**

**JHC: ini udah lanjut. Kris baba lebe tuh sampe nangis2 waktu umma lagi ekting mau mati**

**Kris: itu karena cintaku pada Joonie sangat mendalam, anak durhaka**

**JHC: aieee...baba jahat ngatain aku anak durhaka. Umma, baba jahat!**

**Suho: abaikan mereka berdua. Yang jadi lagunya paradise ranch itu ya? Lagunya sedih banget. Apalagi nih author geje ngetiknya waktu dengerin SuJu sunbae – A 'Good' Bye sama Someday, eh, nangis ngejer sendiri dia**

Xylionite:

**Kris: ehehehe...siapa sih yang kaga naksir gue sama istri cantik gue, Junmyeonnie #pelukciummyunnie**

**Lay: author bilang sama-sama sambil jingkrak-jingkrak juga. Di sini siapa yg unicorn sih? Harusnya aku yang jingkrak-jingkrak**

**Xiumin: didi yang aneh. Makasih udah muji epep ini bagus. Ini adalah update terkilatnya author tanpa ngetik jauh sebelum chap atu dipublish**

SparKSomniA0321:

**Kai: kyaa~kyaa~suka sama cerita dan pairnya ya? Aku juga! #ikutanjingkrak2 #dramaqueenkai modeon aku juga naksir suho hyung jadi uke loh. Mukanya cantik banget. Kalo kaga keinget udah punya D.O hyung, bakal kumakan tuh suho-hyung**

**Kris: you, thick lips, what did you say? Mysupercutebabysuhoismine! #ngasahgolok**

**Chen: babat aja dia, hyung. Neng, jangan teriak2 terus atuh. Ntar tenggorokannya sakit. Ini udah lanjut kilat, lady #daribetawiberubahjadibule**

.5:

**Luhan: heartnya buat aku aja, nona #flirting yey~aku juga nemu epep krisho yang indo loh, mpreg pula. Hueheuhehe #mikirnistakrishokopel**

**Chanyeol: luhan gege mukanya doang kayak baby, pikirannya seyadong kai**

**Luhan: #ngebekepchanyeol gimana ya, nona, umma udah dibayar buat kena kanker sih terus ditinggalin baba, jadi gini deh. Coba kalo mereka dibayar diepep kris baba cinta mati sama suho umma terus ngepelet umma terus mereka menikah dan bahagia selamanya kan seneng tuh**

**JHC: aku pecat dari peran di epep ini ya, luhan-ge**

**Luhan: huweee~ jangaaaannn T.T aku mau liat baba sama umma Ncan**

**Suho: #facepalmed di chap ini siwon appa udah tau kalau aku yang ganteng ini anaknya. Yeyyy!**

**Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Lay, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen, Tao, D.O, Kai, Sehun: o_o**

:

**Lay: aku juga penasaran, wahai author geje!**

**JHC: gege ngapain ikut-ikutan teriak? Ini udah update kilat. Happy reading!**

**Lay: suka-suka aku dong**

**JHC: daritadi gege sewot mulu sama aku**

**Lay: biarin! :-P**

HaeUKE:

**Kai: aku juga nungguin epep krisho, lho. Kan sebagai anak baik aku ngehardship umma baba sendiri **

**Suho: tauk nih sih author. Tapi karena aku dibayar mahal oke deh maen di epep ini**

**Kris: baby, ayo kita bikin anak! Ini udah update kilat. Happy reading!**

**Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen, Tao, D.O, Kai, Sehun: #nyiapinkamera**

shin young rin:

**xiumin: author bilang sama2 #peluk balik**

**luhan: gege nggak usah ambil kesempatan deh ._. Meninggal engganya sih tergantung Tuhan YME, Nona XD**

**suho: oh, jadi gege mau aku mati, gitu? alamat wpnya nih author geje [suhoismyman]dot[wordpress]dotcom. tuh kan, dari alamatnya aja aku tau nih author naksir aku**

**sehun: apaan sih, umma. Sama kris baba sana! Nih author punya aku tau!**

**JHC: ehehehe...#geerdirebutinorang2 sebenernya ini mau aku publish sehari setelah chap 1, eh si ffn lagi ngadat, jadi baru update sekarang ._. Happy reading! ****Suhonya jadi cewe? Cepet dipublish ya! Let's spread KriSu love!**

**.**

**Author nggak nyangka epep ini ngebikin banyak orang jingkrak2. Siapapun yang jingkrak2, hati-hati jatoh ya. Itu aja pesen author. Makasih udah baca dan review epep ini ^.^**

**~Mind to RnR?~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cho Ji Hyeon presents**_

_**So Goodbye**_

_**Disclaimer : EXO dan Super Junior milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Pairing: you'll find so on**_

_**Warning : geje, OOC, typo, genderswitch, mpreg, YAOI, crack pair, DON' LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASH**_

**My 1st EXO fic. Fanfic ini berisi crack pair. If you don't like Suho as uke and Kris as his seme, would you mind to click those 'X' button, please?**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Three**

**.**

Hari ini operasi pencangkokan Junmyeon dilaksanakan setelah sebelumnya dilakukan operasi pengangkatan sel kanker. Hidup mati Junmyeon tergantung dari hasil operasi hari ini. Kulihat seluruh keluargaku yang hadir di ruang tunggu ini selagi operasi berlangsung. _Mama_, _Nainai_, Luhan, dan Kyuhyun _Eomeoni_ berdoa bersama. Jangan salahkah wajahku yang _poker face_ ini meskipun sekarang aku berada dalam keadaan tegang. Salahkan _Baba_ yang menurunkan wajah ini padaku. Meskipun memasang wajah _poker_nya, aku tahu _Baba_ sama tegangnya dengan kami semua.

Tak terasa enam jam telah berlalu. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Para wanita tampak kelelahan, tapi belum ingin beranjak dari kursi yang kami duduki selama enam jam terakhir ini. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat _Baba_ beringsut.

"_Ma_, sebaiknya _Mama_ dan _Nainai_ istirahat. Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Lagipula Junmyeon tidak akan sadar begitu operasi selesai. Kau juga, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Tidak. Aku ingin menunggu sampai operasinya selesai. Aku ingin mendengar hasilnya sendiri." Jawab Kyu _Eomeoni_.

"Aku juga." _Mama_ dan _Nainai_ menyahut.

"Istirahatlah di kamar rawat Junmyeon. Di sini dingin. Bila operasinya selesai Junmyeon akan dibawa ke kamarnya. Luhan, antarkan _Aunty_ dan _Nainai_ ke kamar rawat Junmyeon." _Baba_ memang berhasil membujuk _Mama_ dan _Nainai_, tapi Kyuhyun _Eomeoni_ tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya. _Baba_ menghela napas dan membiarkannya.

Kusandarkan kepalaku pada dinding dan memejamkan mataku yang terasa panas akibat kurang tidur belakang ini. Aku memikirkan hubungan kami. Di satu sisi aku masih sangat mencintai Junmyeon dan ingin memdapatkannya lagi, tapi di satu sisi aku masih terikat oleh pernikahan dengan Zi Tao. Kalau saja waktu itu aku mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Junmyeon atau jatuh cinta pada Zi Tao sebelum aku pindah ke Korea, tidak akan ada yang terluka seperti saat ini. Aku menyadari bagaimana perasaanku pada mereka. Aku menyayangi Zi Tao, tapi aku tidak bisa mencintainya seperti dia mencintaiku. Sejak dulu aku menganggapnya seperti _namdongsaeng_ yang tidak kumiliki. Berbeda dengan Junmyeon, bersamanya aku merasakan apa itu yang disebut mencintai. Dengan Junmyeon aku merasa hidupku lengkap. Aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi bila Junmyeon ada di sisiku_. Sound cheesy_, eh? Tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Seberapa keraspun aku mencoba mencintai Zi Tao dan melepaskan Junmyeon, hatiku semakin sakit. Melihat Junmyeon hampir mati tanpa seorangpun di sisinya, membuatku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri lagi, namun di satu sisi, aku juga tidak bisa menyakiti Zi Tao. Bagaimana ini?

Hampir satu jam kemudian, suara pintu ruang operasi yang menjeblak terbuka mengejutkanku dari pemikiran terdalamku. Tampak dokter Choi melepaskan maskernya dan berjalan menuju arah kami.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanyaku segera setelah dokter Choi mendekat.

"Operasinya berhasil. Selanjutnya kita hanya bisa berdoa Junmyeon akan membaik." Aku menghela napas lega. Kudengar _Baba _mengucapkan, "_Thanks God_."

"Di mana Junmyeon sekarang?"

"Di ruang isolasi. Kami harus memantau konsisi pasca operasinya baru memindahkannya ke kamar rawat."

"Bolehkah aku menjaganya?" kami semua menatap Kyuhyun _Eomeoni_.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ruangan itu hanya boleh dimasuki selama jam besuk dan tidak lebih dari 30 menit."

"Kumohon. Untuk sekali saja biarkan aku tidur bersama Junmyeon setelah berpisah selama ini."

Kulihat dokter Choi tampak berpikir keras. Walaupun aku sama inginnya bersama Junmyeon seperti Kyuhyun _eomeoni_, tapi aku merasa Kyuhyun _eomeoni_ lebih berhak. Dia sudah berpisah dengan Junmyeon selama enam belas tahun, tentunya dia ingin berada di dekat Junmyeon.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya untuk malam ini."

"Terima kasih, Siwon-_ah_."

Dokter Choi mengantarkan _Eomeoni_ menuju ruang isolasi Junmyeon sementara aku dan _Baba _kembali ke kamar rawat Junmyeon sebelumnya. Tampak Luhan dan para wanita di keluarga kami telah tertidur. Baba membentangkan selimut di atas tubuh _Nainai_ yang tidur di atas sofa, sementara aku menyampirkan jaketku pada _Mama_ yang tidur di sofa satunya.

Kutatap keluargaku yang tertidur di semua sisi kamar ini. Aku tahu mereka sangat peduli pada Junmyeon bahkan sejak aku memperkenalkannya pada mereka pertama kali beberapa tahun lalu. Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Junmyeon adalah seseorang yang mustahil untuk bisa dibenci. Lalu semua itu terjadi. Aku menikah dengan Zi Tao. Di antara semua orang dalam keluargaku, reaksi _Nainai_ merupakan yang paling sulit dilupakan. Ketika aku membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Junmyeon dan memperkenalkan Zi Tao, _Nainai_ yang notabenenya orang tua yang sehat dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena berita mendadak yang dibawa olehku. _Nainai_ bahkan menolak bicara denganku setelahnya. Reaksi kedua orang tuaku memang tak seekstrem _Nainai_, tapi tetap saja. Zi Tao pasti merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Ah, Zi Tao! Aku benar-benar lupa dia bersama kami sejak hari di mana aku membawa Junmyeon pulang. Kutarik ponsel yang ada di dalam saku celanaku dan mencari nomer Zi Tao pada daftar kontak. Ketika aku akan menekan tulisan _dial_, aku mengurungkan niatku. Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Zi Tao pasti sudah tidur. Kukantongi kembali ponselku ke saku celanaku dan duduk di samping Luhan yang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka. Kebiasaannya ketika dia kelelahan. Dari semua keluargaku, Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang yang ramah dengan setulus hati pada Zi Tao walaupun aku tahu dia juga kecewa padaku karena mencampakkan Junmyeon.

"_Dui bu qi." _Ucapku pelan. Meskipun keluargaku tidak mendengarnya, aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya karena semua kerepotan yang kubuat.

**-JHC-**

Aku memeriksa kondisi Junmyeon seperti biasanya. Ketika aku memeriksa denyut jantungnya, Junmyeon membuka matanya dan menatapku.

"_Appa_." Panggilnya. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya memanggilku '_Appa_'. Aku memimpikan saat-saat seperti ini bahkan semenjak dia berada di dalam kandungan.

"_Ne_, Junnie-_ah_?" kuusap kepalanya dengan sayang. Tampak Junmyeon kembali memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhanku.

"Kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?" aku tersenyum lebih lebar mendengarnya. Junmyeon yang sekarang bukanlah Junmyeon yang kulihat beberapa waktu lalu yang menantikan kematiannya sendiri.

"Segera. Kau harus terus membaik kalau ingin keluar dari sini dengan cepat."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _Eomma_?" aku terdiam mendengarnya. Sejauh mana yang dia ketahui tentang _eomma_nya?

"Bagaimana apanya, Junnie-_ah_?"

"Bukankah _Appa_ sudah berpisah dengan _Eomma_? Apakah aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Apakah sekarang _Eomma_ sudah memiliki pengganti _Appa_?" ketika aku ingin menjawab, suara pintu yang dibuka menginterupsi kami.

"Maafkan _Eomma_ karena harus berpisah dengan _Appa_mu, Sayang. Tapi _Eomma_ janji kita akan saling menghubungi. _Appa_ memiliki nomer telepon dan alamat email _Eomma_ dan _Eomma_ akan menghubungimu sesering yang kau inginkan. Ya, kau punya _Appa_ lain, Sayang. Kami cukup bahagia dengan keadaan kami sekarang. Maafkan kami karena kembali bertemu denganmu dalam keadaan berpisah seperti ini." Kyuhyun yang masuk dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Junmyeon. Diusapnya pipi Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Bertemu lagi dengan kalian sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Di mana _Appa_ku yang lain?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menjawab, "Dia ada di Cina. Untuk itulah _Eomma_ kemari. Dia membutuhkan _Eomma_, jadi _Eomma_ ingin berpamitan padamu. _Eomma_ akan menghubungimu begitu tiba di Cina."

"Secepat itu?"

"_Ne_. _Mianhae_, Junnie-_yah_, karena _Eomma_ tidak bisa menjagamu begitu keluar dari rumah sakit. Baik-baiklah dengan _Appa, ne_?"

Junmyeon mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya lama. "Jangan merepotkan _Appa_ dan jangan telat makan. Sampai jumpa, Sayang."

"Biar _Appa_ menemani _Eomma_ keluar. Tunggulah sebentar, ya?" Junmyeon kembali mengangguk dan setelahnya kami keluar dari ruang isolasi menuju lobi rumah sakit.

"Suamimu benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang? Bukankah ini agak tidak adil untuk Junmyeon? Dia baru saja bertemu denganmu."

"Tidak juga. Ini masalah dengan Zi Tao. Dia yang membutuhkanku saat ini. Aku tahu, sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Junmyeon. Aku akan mengunjunginya begitu aku sempat. Apa tak masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak apa. Kau juga berhak menemuinya kapanpun kau mau. Ada apa dengan Zi Tao?"

"Dia..." Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun harus menemani Zi Tao. Hanya ada keheningan di antara kami setelahnya.

"Omong-omong, darimana kau mendapat donor untuk Junmyeon secepat itu?"

"Itu...pendonornya adalah pasienku. Dia seseorang yang memiliki masa lalu rumit dengan keluarganya seperti yang diceritakannya padaku dan dia sangat ingin menebus dosa-dosanya dengan berbuat kebaikan. Ironisnya, setelah dia menghadiri acara amal untuk tuna wisma, dia mengalami kecelakaan. Saat ambulans datang, dia sudah sekarat. Dia berpesan ingin berbuat kebaikan untuk terakhir kalinya, jadi dia mendonorkan organ-organ tubuhnya. Begitulah ceritanya."

"Malang sekali nasibnya. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karena memberikan kesempatan bagi Junmyeon untuk hidup."

"Ya. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Nah, hati-hati selama perjalanan. Sampaikan salamku pada suamimu. Sampai jumpa, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Kataku ketika kami sampai di lobi.

"_Ne_. Jaga Junmyeonnie baik-baik. Sampai jumpa, Siwonnie." Setelahnya dia berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu kaca rumah sakit. Aku merasakan kesedihan melingkupi hatiku karena dia kembali pergi, tapi toh dia sudah menemukan kebahagiannya. Itu sudah cukup untukku. Lebih baik sekarang aku mengurusi putraku.

Ketika aku kembali ke ruang isolasi, kulihat Kris ada di sana. Kuurungkan niatku untuk masuk dan menunggu di depan pintu.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu." Kudengar dia berkata.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah punya keluarga yang harus kau perhatikan. Tidak perlu merepotkan diri dengan menjagaku."

"Tapi keluargaku adalah _kau_, jadi tak masalah."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Lebih tepatnya tersenyum pada wajah kebingungan Junmyeon. Membayangkan wajahnya yang seperti itu membuatku geli. Kalau tidak bingung, dia pasti menduga Kris menganggapnya hanya sebagai _dongsaeng_. Aku memilih berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kris pasti akan ada di sana 24/7 selama Junmyeon dirawat setelah operasi.

**.**

Hari ini tepat setahun setelah Junmyeon keluar dari rumah sakit. Ketika aku kembali ke Seoul selama beberapa hari untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tuaku bersama Junmyeon, mereka sempat terkejut melihatnya. Tapi syukurlah mereka dapat menerima Junmyeon dengan baik setelah mendengar penjelasanku. Selama ini mereka memang mengharapkan cucu dariku. Sayangnya, hanya Junmyeon lah cucu yang dapat kuberikan pada mereka, jadi mereka memilih menerimanya.

Kami, aku dan Junmyeon, tinggal di Vancouver. Hanya kami berdua. _Well_, aku bersyukur karena Junmyeon mewarisi tujuh puluh persen sifatku, sayangnya tiga puluh sisanya adalah turunan ibunya. Kenapa aku bersyukur? Karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada Kyuhyun lain yang cerewet, _diva_, yang kadang-kadang kekanak-kanakan. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai sifat Kyuhyun itu, hanya yah, kau tahu sendiri seberapa 'berwarna'nya hidupku karenanya. Dan Junmyeon bisa menjadi sangat _talkative_ bila aku mengacuhkannya. Ah, satu lagi turunan dari ibunya. Dia tidak suka diacuhkan. Sebelum Kris meninggalkannya dan orang tua angkatnya meninggal, Junmyeon pasti seperti ini. Orang yang ceria dengan senyuman yang seolah diiringi malaikat-malaikat yang bernyanyi dan matahari yang terbit dari balik awan mendung sebagai latar belakang.

Oh ya, Junmyeon juga kembali tampil di atas panggung. Aku ingin dia meraih mimpinya yang sempat terlupakan karena penyakitnya. Saat ini aku tengah memperhatikannya melatih dialog yang akan ditampilkannya dalam acara yang akan diadakan panti asuhan yang selama ini kuberi donasi. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia berlatih dengan gerakan gemulai seperti itu. Bukankah seorang pria harusnya bergerak dengan gagah? Kutanyakan hal itu padanya.

"_Appa_ tidak tahu kalau aku memerankan _Snow White_ di drama ini?" mendengar jawabannya, membuatku tersedak kopi yang kuminum. Kuraih naskah drama di tangannya dan membacanya. Benar. Namanya tercantum sebagai pemeran _Snow White_. Aku melotot melihatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa putra seorang Choi Siwon memerankan seorang wanita?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Mereka kesulitan menemukan orang yang tepat untuk memerankan _Snow White_." Aku melihat penampilan Junmyeon. Kulitnya yang seputih susu, tubuhnya yang mungil dan ramping, bibir merah yang sekarang membentuk pout imut, _nice nose_, dan mata bulatnya, aku harus mengakui dia cocok memerankan _Snow White_. Tapi...

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh memerankan peran ini! _Appa_ tidak mau anak _Appa_ dicium oleh sembarang orang!" kataku teringat alur cerita buatan Disney ini.

"Tapi _Appa_, aku tidak dicium sembarang orang. Kris yang menjadi pangerannya." Katanya polos.

Aku melotot mendengarnya. "Pokoknya tidak boleh! Apalagi yang menjadi lawan mainmu Kris Wu. _Appa_ tidak mau dia mempermainkanmu lagi."

"Ayolah, _Appa._ Ini hanya drama. Kenapa tidak boleh?"

Aku tetap menggeleng tidak setuju. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Mata berair siap menangis dan _pouting_. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia meniru kebiasaan ibunya ini. Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan ekspresi ini. Aku menghela napas berat dan mengiyakan kemauannya.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sekali ini saja _Appa_ membiarkanmu memerankan peran seperti ini. Sebagai gantinya, suruh orang lain untuk menggantikan Kris Wu."

_Pout_ itu kembali muncul. "Baik, baik. Suruh dia mencium di pipi."

"_Neeee. Gomawo, Appa_!" Ekspresi wajahnya yang mendung berubah seketika. Dia berjinjit mencium pipiku kemudian berlari ke dalam kamarnya melanjutkan latihannya. Kuharap aku tidak menyesali keputusanku.

Oke, aku menyesali keputusanku. Rasa-rasanya aku sudah memberi pesan pada Junmyeon agar Kris mencium di pipi, tapi kenapa ketika drama ini mulai, Kris menciumnya di...bibir. Kurasakan kedutan di pelipisku dan tepukan di bahu oleh dokter Wu sambil terdengar kekehannya, oh, bukan hanya dokter Wu yang terkekeh, tapi juga Nyonya Wu dan _Nainai_. Aku duduk bersama keluarga Wu, sebagai informasi. Aku tersenyum hambar sebagai respon.

"Ayolah, Siwon. Aku tahu kau menginginkan anakmu untuk dirimu sendiri, tapi bukankah Junmyeonnie sudah besar? Sebentar lagi dia berumur 22 tahun dan apa yang bisa dilakukan para orang tua saat anaknya sudah mencapai umur tersebut dan ingin membangun keluarganya sendiri?" Nyonya Wu berkata.

"Well, paling tidak aku ingin anakku berada di tangan yang benar." Balasku.

"Hei, apakah cucuku tidak termasuk sebagai 'tangan yang benar'?" kali ini _Nainai_ yang berkata. Aku tertawa hambar, tidak berani menjawab.

"Junmyeonnie benar-benar cantik. Kenapa dia tidak terlahir sebagai perempuan saja. Aduh, aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya." Nyonya Wu berujar dengan gemas. Benar, saat ini Junmyeon memang terlihat manis dan imut, walaupun biasanya juga dia sudah manis dan imut tapi sekarang lebih, dengan gaun pink yang sesuai dengan kulit putih susunya dan _wig_ yang terlihat seperti rambut asli yang sesuai dengan bentuk wajahnya.

Kalau para wanita saja gemas dengan Junmyeon, maka para lelaki lebih dari gemas, _well_, kecuali aku dan dokter Wu. Aku menatap kesal para pemuda dan lelaki hidung belang yang menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan ingin.

"Resiko memiliki _pretty boy_, Siwon. Kau harus bersabar." Dokter Wu kembali terkekeh.

Drama akhirnya selesai. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah capek memelototi Kris Wu yang terlalu _clingy_ dengan Junmyeon dan pria-pria yang memiliki niatan menistai anakku. Sekarang giliran anak-anak dari panti asuhan yang menjadi paduan suara. Ah, ini lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat Junmyeon berdiri di atas panggung seperti umpan lezat serigala-serigala yang kelaparan di sekelilingku ini. Oke, berlebihan. Tapi yah, lebih baik menonton anak-anak kecil lucu ini.

**-JHC-**

Aku menunggu Junmyeon yang sedang berganti konstum dengan pakaian kasualnya. Aku tak menyangka setelah menuruti paksaan _Baba_ untuk bermain di drama seperti ini ada untungnya juga. Misalnya mendapat ciuman dari Junmyeon. Ahahaha...walaupun beresiko mengundang kemarahan dokter Choi. Aku menyadari tatapan tajam dari dokter Choi tadi. Tapi apa boleh buat. Kalau dulu aku tidak meninggalkan Junmyeon, restu dari dokter Choi kukira tidak akan sulit didapat.

"Krease? Ayo kita ke tempat _Appa_. _Appa_ bilang setelah ini kita akan memanggang _barbeque_." Kehadiran Junmyeon mengejutkanku dari lamunanku. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat matanya yang berbinar-binar senang. Tanpa menungguku dia berlari kecil menuju meja keluarga kami. Benar, setelah acara ini selesai, dokter Choi mengajak kami semua memanggang _barbeque_ di halaman belakang rumahnya yang seluas istana itu. Aku heran kenapa dia memilih rumah sebesar itu kalau yang tinggal di dalamnya hanya dia dan Junmyeon.

"Oww.." aku segera berlari ke arah Junmyeon ketika dia terjatuh setelah bertubrukan dengan seseorang. Aku membantunya berdiri dan memeriksa apakah dia terluka.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang bertabrakan dengan Junmyeon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf, Saya tak melihat. Apa Anda baik-baik saja?" aku memutar bola mataku. Junmyeon yang jatuh kenapa dia yang bertanya apa orang ini baik-baik saja.

"Junmyeon-_sunbae_?" orang itu tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Huh? Anda mengenal Saya?"

"Wah, benar kau Kim Junmyeon-_sunbae_! Apa kabar? Aku Jongin, Kim Jongin yang dulu sempat satu panggung denganmu saat kuliah." Orang itu, yang mengaku bernama Jongin berseru dengan semangat, sementara Junmyeon tampak berpikir lama. Oke, harus kuakui Junmyeon memang pintar dalam bidang akademik, tapi untuk sekedar mengingat nama orang lain dia benar-benar pentium satu. Aku jadi kasihan dengan orang ini.

Kurasa hampir lima menit kemudian barulah Junmyeon ikut berseru, "Jonginnie? Kai _hoobae_ berbibir tebal itu? Sedang apa kau di sini?" kemudian menjabat tangan Jongin dengan semangat. Kau terlalu jujur Junmyeonnie sayang. Ekspresi wajah Jongin sudah ingin menangis karena akhirnya Junmyeon mengingatnya, tapi dengan deskripsi _hoobae_ berbibir tebal itu.

"Aku sekarang sedang mengisi liburan dengan menjadi koreografer di sebuah perusahaan _entertainment_. _Sunbae_ sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku pindah kemari. Ah, aku jadi teringat masa-masa kuliah. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke rumah kami setelah ini? Kami akan mengadakan pesta _barbeque_. Ayo, datanglah. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Benarkah _Sunbae_ pindah kemari? Wah, pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihat _Sunbae_ tampil di drama-drama musikal di Seoul lagi. bolehkah aku datang?"

"Tentu saja. Tambah satu orang takkan jadi masalah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Eh, apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi ketika dia melirikku dan menyadari kalau aku menatapnya dengan tajam. Baik, aku cemburu melihat perhatian Junmyeon tertuju sepenuhnya padanya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Rumahku di..." Junmyeon menyebutkan alamatnya. "Datanglah tepat setelah acara di sini berakhir."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan meninggalkanku di belakang. Aku merasa diacuhkan. Bisa-bisanya Junmyeon mengacuhkanku seperti ini. Kami berjalan menuju meja keluarga kami. Kulihat Junmyeon memperkenalkan Jongin pada keluarga kami. Lihat saja, Myeonnie, setelah ini kubuat kau tidak bisa mengacuhkanku lagi.

"Sepertinya ada yang cemburu." Kulirik _Mama_ yang tertawa lebar bersama _Nainai_ dan memilih tidak mempedulikan ledekan-ledekan mereka.

Seperti yang direncanakan, kami pergi ke kediaman dokter Choi setelah acara ini berakhir. Syukurlah laki-laki bernama Jongin itu membawa kendaraannya sendiri. Sayangnya, Junmyeon berada di mobil lain bersama ayahnya. Dokter Choi menolak membiarkanku bersama Junmyeon di mobil yang sama walaupun masih ada keluargaku. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar dokter Choi overprotektif pada Junmyeon.

Bagitu kami tiba di mansion dokter Choi, ternyata semua perlengkapan untuk pesta _barbeque_ telah siap, jadi kami tinggal memanggangnya saja. Rencanaku tidak meninggalkan Junmyeon sendirian bersama Jongin gagal karena dokter Choi membuatku melakukan kerja paksa tanpa upah dengan memanggangi tumpukan _barbeque_ ini. Aku hanya bisa melirik kesal pada Junmyeon yang asyik ngobrol dengan Jongin.

Kemudian muncul sebuah kejutan dengan datangnya Kyuhyun _eomeoni_, FYI, aku sudah biasa memanggilnya begitu. Bersama Zi Tao. Junmyeon menyambut _eomeoni_ dengan senang dan semangat, dan sedetik kemudian terkejut melihat Zi Tao. Meskipun setahun telah berlalu, kami sepakat untuk tidak memberitahunya mengenai status Zi Tao dalam keluarganya. Biar bagaimanapun selama ini tak menjadi soal kami tak memberitahunya karena _eomeoni_ biasanya menghubungi Junmyeon lewat telepon atau berkunjung sendirian. Jadi kedatangannya sekarang bersama Zi Tao cukup mengejutkan.

Dari tatapannya, aku tahu Junmyeon bertanya-tanya kenapa Zi Tao datang bersama _eomma_nya. Kemudian kulihat dokter Choi yang membisikinya sesuatu. Mungkin akan memberitahu Junmyeon yang sebenarnya begitu pesta ini berakhir karena kulihat Junmyeon hanya mengangguk.

Kurasa kekhawatiranku mengenai Junmyeon dan Zi Tao berada di tempat yang sama tak beralasan karena kulihat Zi Tao yang sekarang asyik ngobrol dengan Junmyeon sementara Junmyeon sibuk menghabiskan _barbeque-barbeque_ yang kubakar seolah tidak ada hari esok.

"_Baby_, _you're such a messy eater_." Kataku dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang belepotan saus. Junmyeon menghentikan gerakannya menungguku selesai membersihkan wajahnya kemudian kembali melahap hidangan di piringnya. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

**-JHC-**

Aku menatap Kris Wu yang berlutut di hadapanku. Baru saja dia mengatakan ingin menikahi Junmyeon. Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Di sofa sampingku, duduk Kyuhyun dengan Junmyeon yang memeluk lengannya erat. Di sofa lainnya, dokter dan Nyonya Wu berada. Mereka sama tegangnya menunggu apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu menikahi Junmyeonnie?"

"Saya tidak berpikir Anda akan membiarkanku, dokter Choi. Tapi Saya hanya ingin Anda tahu bahwa Saya amat mencintai putra Anda dan akan menjaganya sepanjang hidup Saya."

"Kurasa kau juga mengatakan hal itu padanya saat meninggalkannya dulu."

"Saya benar-benar menyesal karena meninggalkannya dulu. Saat itu Saya begitu buta dan tidak melihat kenyataan bahwa Junmyeon menderita. Anda boleh menghukum Saya karenanya, Tuan Choi."

"Kalau kau menyesal, kenapa sekarang kau berani meminta izin dariku untuk menikahinya?"

Kris Wu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum ke arahku. "Karena dengan melamarnya langsung seperti ini menjadi bukti bahwa kali ini Saya serius ingin menikahi dan membahagiakannya, Tuan Choi. Di hadapan keluarganya Saya melamarnya langsung agar Anda tahu bahwa bila suatu saat sekali saja kata tidak bahagia terucap dari bibir Junmyeon saat dia bersama Saya, Anda bisa membawanya pergi dari Saya. Saya akan membiarkannya dan tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya bila itu membuatnya bahagia."

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Junmyeon ikut berlutut di samping Kris Wu di hadapanku. "Kumohon, _Appa_. Biarkan aku menikah dengan Kris. Aku mencintainya. Bersama dengan orang yang kucintai adalah satu-satunya yang kuinginkan."

Kris Wu menggenggam tangan Junmyeon dan kembali memohon padaku. Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapku. "Junnie menginginkannya, kita tidak boleh egois." Ucapnya. Kemudian aku beralih pada Tuan dan Nyonya Wu.

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, kami menyayangi Junmyeon seperti kau menyayanginya, jadi kami dengan senang hati menerimanya sebagai menantu kami."

Aku menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalian boleh menikah. Tapi seperti yang kau bilang, bila kau tidak bisa membahagiakan anakku, aku akan mengambilnya kembali dan kau harus menghilang dari kehidupan kami, kau mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti, Tuan Choi."

Junmyeon berseru senang dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kris Wu sementara Kris Wu balas memeluknya erat. Aku memilih bangkit dan menghilang ke balkon yang menghadap taman belakang rumah. Tempat ini adalah tempatku biasa menjernihkan pikiran. Kurasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku dan mendapati Kyuhyun telah berdiri di belakangku.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kita baru saja bertemu dengan Junmyeon, tapi seseorang sudah ingin mengambilnya dari kita, tapi bukankah sudah kubilang, kita tidak boleh egois karena Junmyeon yang menginginkannya."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku masih tidak ingin dia pergi dari sisiku. Kau tahu, dia satu-satunya temanku selama ini, yah walaupun hanya setahun."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memintanya tinggal bersamamu saja setelah menikah? Dengan begitu kau juga bisa mengawasi Kris, kan? Lagipula rumah ini terlalu besar untuk ditinggali berdua saja."

Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan saran dari Kyuhyun. Benar juga. Kenapa hal itu tidak terpikirkan olehku?

"Nah, karena sepertinya kau sudah punya solusi untuk masalahmu, sebaiknya sekarang kita membicarakan persiapan pernikahan mereka. Karena Junmyeon anak kita satu-satunya, aku ingin pernikahannya tak terlupakan."

Dan para wanita sibuk membicarakan pernikahan sepanjang hari dan hari berikutnya.

**-JHC-**

"Gege_." Kris yang baru saja tiba di rumahnya mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan mendapati Zi Tao telah menunggunya. _

"_Zi Tao, aku..."_

"_Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, _Gege_. Kemarilah." Kris memilih mengikuti Zi Tao ke ruang keluarga. Ketika dia sudah duduk di salah satu sofa, Zi Tao menyodorinya sebuah map._

"_Apa ini?" tanya Kris sambil meraih map itu dan membukanya._

"_Bacalah." Kris membaca surat-surat dalam dokumen itu dan membelalakkan matanya._

"_Ini..."_

"_Ya. Sebaiknya kita berpisah, _Gege_. Sudah cukup selama ini aku menjadi penghalang di antara _Gege_ dan Junmyeon-_ge_. Setelah apa yang terjadi belakangan ini, aku merasa menjadi orang bodoh. Aku tetap memaksa _Gege_ untuk berada di sisiku walaupun aku tahu _Baba_ dan _Mama_, bahkan _Nainai_ tdak menyukaiku dan membuat posisi _Gege _sulit di keluarga _Gege_ sendiri. _Dui bu qi_. Selama ini kukira kita akan tetap bisa bersama dengan aku mencintai _Gege_, kupikir itu sudah cukup, tapi aku salah. Melihat _Mama_ tidak bisa bersama dengan anak pertamanya yang selama ini sangat dia rindukan karena aku membuatku sadar, bahwa _Gege_ pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan _Mama_. Sekarang, aku tidak bisa memaksa _Gege_ untuk tetap di sampingku. Aku tahu _Gege_ pasti ingin bersama Junmyeon-_ge_."_

"_Zi Tao..." tanpa menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kris, Zi Tao meraih dokumen yang ada di tangan Kris dan stempel Kris yang berada di atas meja dan menyetempel sebagai ganti tanda tangan pada surat cerai itu._

"_Kita bertemu di pengadilan besok, untuk mengesahkan surat ini. Untuk _Gege_ ketahui, aku juga belum siap dengan semua ini, tapi sekarang aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi. Berbahagialah dengan Junmyeon-_ge_."_

_Zi Tao menghilang ke dalam kamar yang biasa ditempatinya bersama Kris untuk terakhir kalinya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan menangis. Dia sama sekali tidak siap dengan perpisahan ini, namun bila dia bertahan lebih lama lagi dia dan orang lain hanya akan semakin terluka. Zi Tao tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis dan terbangun karena Kyuhyun yang mengguncang bahunya pelan. Tampak kekhawatiran menghiasi wajahnya._

"_Tao-ni, kenapa kau menangis? Ceritakan pada _Eomma_." _

_Zi Tao menatap ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan kembali menangis. Kyuhyun memeluk putranya yang lain itu dan menenangkannya. Setelah Zi Tao merasa agak tenang, dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelum dia tertidur tadi._

_Dengan air mata yang ikut mengalir dari sudut mata Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Zi Tao sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "_Eomma_ tahu ini pasti berat untukmu, tapi kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang benar."_

"_Tapi aku mencintainya, _Eomma_. Kenapa dia tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama untukku."_

"_Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau paksakan, _baby_. Cinta memilih siapa yang ingin menjadi pasangannya, tapi dengan mengorbankan diri kita untuk kebahagiaan cinta kita akan sangat mulia karena mengorbankan perasaan kita adalah hal tersulit untuk dilakukan. Bila Kris tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, _Eomma_ dan _Baba _yang akan memberikan semua cinta kami untukmu."_

"_Rasanya sakit sekali, _Eomma_."_

"Eomma_ tahu. Biarkan waktu dan kami yang akan menyembuhkanmu, _ne_?"_

_Zi Tao hanya mengangguk dalam diam. "Setelah sidangnya selesai, kita akan kembali ke Cina." _

_Zi Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. "_Eomma_ baru saja bertemu dengan Junmyeon-_ge_, _Eomma _tidak perlu ikut mengorbankan kebahagiaan _Eomma_ dengan menemaniku."_

"Eomma_ memang bahagia bertemu lagi dengannya, tapi _Eomma_ akan sangat bahagia bila dapat menemani Huang Zi Tao _eomma_."_

"Xie xie, Eomma_." Ucap Zi Tao dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sadar, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan semuanya sekaligus. Saat ini Zi Tao lebih membutuhkannya. Dia tahu Siwon dan keluarga Wu akan menjaga Junmyeon dengan baik, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan._

_Kyuhyun menetapi janjinya untuk menemani Zi Tao dan kembali ke Cina setelah sidang perceraiannya selesai. Kyuhyun menguatkan diri untuk berpamitan pada Junmyeon. Melihat ekspresi sedih yang terpancar dari mata anak itu ketika dia berpamitan, membuatnya ingin mengurungkan niatnya kembali ke Cina, tapi dia harus tetap melakukannya. _

_Semua itu terbayar ketika Zi Tao kembali menjadi seperti dulu setelah satu tahun berlalu. Zi Tao yang mencintai wushu dan panda dan bukan Zi Tao yang selalu mengurung diri di kamar dan pendiam setelah bercerai dengan Kris. Mengetahui semua itu, membuat Kyuhyun ingin menemui Junmyeon. _

_Zi Tao tahu ibunya sangat ingin bertemu dengan Junmyeon, jadi dia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk terbang ke Kanada. Kemudian Kyuhyun memaksa Zi Tao untuk ikut dengannya walaupun Zi Tao sempat menolak ikut. Mulanya Kyuhyun takut akan terjadi sesuatu ketika mereka sampai di _mansion_ Siwon, keluarga Wu juga ada di sana. Tapi melihat seorang teman Junmyeon yang bernama Kim Jongin menemani Zi tao mengobrol dan Zi Tao yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan interaksi Junmyeon dan Kris yang dapat dikatakan mesra, membuatnya tenang. _

_Perlukah dikatakan bahwa perasaan bahagia meledak-ledak di dada Kyuhyun ketika melihat Junmyeon yang sibuk melahap _barbeque_ sementara Kris kerepotan memanggang _barbeque_ lain karena Junmyeon makan seperti kesetanan dan membersihkan wajah Junmyeon yang belepotan saus dengan tangannya atau dengan ciuman. Lalu beberapa hari kemudian Kris melamar Junmyeon. Dan sebentar lagi Junmyeon akan menikah. Kyuhyun merasa dapat mati karena bahagia. _

_**.**_

_Dua tahun kemudian..._

_Kris sibuk menenangkan istrinya yang kesakitan karena kontraksi di perutnya. "Wu Yi Fan, aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi denganmu! Aku tidak tahan bila sesakit ini. Aarrghh!" _

"Baby_, jangan berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya, _Baby_."_

"_Kau jahat! Yang kaupikirkan hanya seks!" Junmyeon mulai menangis membuat Kris makin panik._

"_Ah, _mian, mianhae, Baby_."_

"_Sakit, Kris. Bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?"_

"_Aku ingin, _Baby_. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memindahkan _baby_ kita padaku. Aku tahu kau kuat. Ayo, sedikit lagi, Junnie."_

_Dengan air mata dan keringat yang bercucuran, akhirnya Junmyeon berhasil melahirkan bayinya. Sementara perawat membawa bayinya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, Kris menemani Junmyeon yang tampak sangat kelelahan._

"Baby_, sekarang kita menjadi orang tua." Kata Kris dengan bahagia kemudian menatap istrinya dengan terpukau. Benar kata orang, seseorang akan tampak paling cantik setelah melahirkan. _

"_Kris?" panggilan Junmyeon menyadarkan Kris dari kekagumannya. _

"Ne_?"_

"_Aku mau makan kemudian tidur." Jawab Junmyeon dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Kris tertawa kecil kemudian mengecup kening istrinya dengan sayang. _

"_Tentu, Junnie-_baby_."_

_Setelah Junmyeon mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dan terlelap, Kris menggendong bayinya keluar kamar menemui keluarganya yang telah menunggunya. _

"Eommadeul_ dan _Appadeul_, perkenalkan pada Sehun. Bayi kami." Para _Eomma_ berkaca-kaca. Saat semua orang ingin menggendong Sehun, Luhan meraihnya terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan gerutuan dari para orang tua. _

"_Hai, Sehunna. Ini Luhan, _Ahjussi_mu yang paling manis. Krease, dia secantik ibunya. Apa yang kau wariskan padanya, Kreasee?" goda Luhan sambil memainkan jemari mungil bayi Sehun. _

"_Sebaiknya dia tidak menuruni kebiasaan memakai berbagai jenis krim wajah sebelum tidur seperti ayahnya." Kata Zi Tao menambahkan ledekan Luhan. Dia datang bersama dengan tunangannya, Jongin. Kris melirik mereka dengan kesal. _

"_Bagaimana Myeonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun._

"_Dia baik-baik saja, _Eomeoni_. Setelah menghabiskan _kimchi_, yah sebenarnya dia menghabiskan semua makanan yang _Eomeoni_ dan _Mama_ bawa, dia tertidur."_

"_Setelah Myeonnie keluar dari rumah sakit ayo kita berfoto bersama." Kata Nyonya Wu tanpa ada yang membantah. Selama ini mereka memang belum memiliki foto keluarga besar mereka._

**-THE END-**

**Akhirnya end. Pfiuuuh...ternyata bikin endingnya lebih susah daripada bikin chap 2nya. Mian bila chapter terakhir ini nggak memuaskan. Dan karena banyaknya request soal pasangan siwon dan author bingung pilih yang mana, jadi siwon dipasangin sama author #dilemparbata ahahaha...becanda readers. Karena author bingung jadi siwon tetep jadi sexy, free and single daddy X3 dan sesuai permintaan tao dipasangin sama kai sebagai ganti kris karena banyaknya yang minta tao sama kai. And krisho have a baby! Mari kita bales review**

shin young rin:

**xiumin: tuh, kan. Gara2 kamu ngomong gitu sih young rin-ssi jadi salah paham, kan**

**luhan: oh, jadi gege nggak suka aku ngomong gitu? yaudah, kita putus!**

**Xiumin: eh?**

**Kai: #diem aja ngeliat mereka berdua sambil peluk balik youngrin-ssi**

**Tao: boleh deh dinikahin sama kai #wink eh, boleh nggak ya? #nglirik D.O yang lagi ngasah pisau**

**D.O: #ngasah pisau sambil ngedeathglare tao author bilang bakal ngunjungi wp young rin-ssi secepatnya. Gomawo udah udah review**

Wonkyudaughter:

**Kai: wah, berarti sama dong kaya kris baba. Ngejer-ngejer sendiri waktu ngeliat umma ngeekting**

**Sehun: ini udah happy ending. Can you believe this crazy author put me as a baby?**

**Chanyeol: kalo aku bukan kasian sama kamu, sehun-ah, tapi sama suho umma yg ngelahirin bayi segede kamu, mana badannya kecil lagi. Gomawo udah review #creepysmile**

Park Seung Ri:

**D.O: ini tao udah dikawinin sama kai sama si author abal ini. Hiks. Hiks. Terus suamiku siapa? T.T **

**Lay: sabar ya, D.O yah. Kan ada aku #ketawamesum**

**Tao: aku nggak seputus asa itu buat bunuh diri kok, tapi rasanya sakiiiit banget**

**Chen: tumben nih unicorn atu muncul dengan niatan buruk dan ini kungfu panda tumben-tumbennya lebe. Gomawo udah review, seung ri-ssi**

Ilia funtimes:

**Baekhyun: iya mengharukan. Anak-anak EXO bareng suju sunbae, tvxq sunbae, SNSD nuna (saranghae, nunadeul XD), shinee sunbae, sama f(x) sunbae nangis bareng loh waktu mereka lagi ngeekting sampe kita dimarahin soo man ahjussi gara2 ngebanjirin gedung SME**

**Lay: iya, taonya mau minggat ke cina, ilia-ssi. Udah nggak tahan sih sama naga-naganya kris baba yang napasnya bau jigong. Auw!**

**Kristao: #ngelemparinlaypakekentongan**

Xylionite:

**Sehun: sabar ya ****Xylionite****-ssi. ****Aku juga sedih soalnya dibikin jadi bayi**

**Suho: umma sama appa udah cerai. Hiks hiks. Appa tetep sexy, free and single karena mau fokus ngurusin aku. Hihihi **

**Kris: siapapun ummanya, saya berterima kasih karena telah melahirkan babyku yang manis ini #backhuggedsuho**

**Suho: #blushing**

**Xiumin: ciieee...yang baru punya anak. Gomawo udah review**, **Xylionite****-ssi**

AIrzanti:

**D.O: kai udah muncul buat tao, ****AIrzanti****-ssi. ****Huwee...aku sama siapa #nangislagi**

**Lay: #pelukD.O ada aku, don't worry. What if we go married now? **

**D.O: O_O**

**Suho: no! No! No! My baby kyungkyung masih kecil, Yixing! Udah didonorin kok ginjalnya, ****AIrzanti****-ssi****. ****#ikutandoabuatgongchanahjussi**

**Tao: sebenarnya sih nih author udah jadi KrisHo shipper bahkan sebelum foto pelukan mereka muncul. Soalnya waktu teaser2 EXO muncul nih author udah mikir pasti seru karo leaderxleader pairingan, jadi umma appanya EXO gitu deh. Author bingung mau pair siwon sunbae sama siapa, jadi author ngepair siwon sunbae sama author ndiri gara2 sehun ngambek jadi baby di sini. Gomawo udah review.**

Nadia-Veela:

**Suho: iya, ummaku kyuhyunnie hyung, nadia-ssi. Makanya kulitku pucat gini. Hehe**

**Kris: ada wknya, tapi Cuma sebagai masa lalu, Lady. Btw, nih author juga WKS, meskipun nggak sefanatik dulu**

**Kai: sekarang nih author jadi KrisHo shipper fanatik barengan aku XD #highfivesamaauthor gomawo udah review, nadia-ssi**

Kyuminjoong:

**Chanyeol: author bilang makasih banget atas apresiasinya. Author sampe nangis bahagia di pojokan tuh**

**Sehun: oke, meskipun aku masih kesel sama nih author karena bikin aku jadi bayi, aku juga terharu baca epep ini. Tumben nih author geje ngebikin epep model begini. Nggak sia2 waktu itu nih author ngurung diri di kamar mandi dorm EXO sama aku buat nyari ingspirasi. Hehehehe**

**Suho: #ngebekepmulutsehun nah, karena kyumin-ssi belum kenal sama EXO jadi kita bakan ngenalin diri. We are...**

**EXO: One! Annyeong haseyo, EXO imnida**

**Tao: I am EXO-M maknae, tao imnida**

**Baekhyun: I am EXO-K baekhyun imnida**

**Xiumin: I am EXO-M xiumin imnida**

**Chen: I am EXO-M chen imnida**

**Suho: I am our member's guardian, Suho imnida**

**Kai: I am EXO dancing machine, Kai imnida**

**Luhan: I am EXO-M luhan imnida**

**Lay: I am EXO-M...Lay imnida #lupastagenamendiri**

**D.O: I am EXO-K D.O imnida**

**Sehun: I am EXO-K maknae thehun imnida**

**Chanyeol: I am EXO-K rapper, Chanyeol imnida**

**Kris: I am EXO-M leader, kris imnida. Gomawo udah review, kyumin-ssi**

zumkyu28:

**tao: seneng deh kalo ada yang sedih bareng aku #pelukzumkyussi**

**xiumin: author bilang salam kenal juga sambil bow terus kejeduk meja**

**JHC: nggak usah didekripsiin selengkap itu, kali ge**

**Xiumin: biarin. Aku masih kesel habis diputusin luhannie #ngambek**

**Chen: hyung apaan sih. Sayangnya pendonornya bukan tao, zumkyu-ssi. Ntar siapa yang jadi kungfu pandanya EXO kalo Tao mati. Gomawo udah review, zumkyu-ssi**

BLUEFIRE0805:

**Kai: author bilang makasih atas apresiasinya. Ternyata author ini nggak sia-sia waktu itu sembunyi di kamar mandi dorm bareng sehun—katanya sih nyari inspirasi, tapi aku nggak percaya**

**Luhan: kai yadongnya kumat =''= author bilang author harap chapter ini memuaskan meskipun nggak sebagus chapter sebelumnya. Author nggak pernah bisa bikin ending bahagia yang mengesankan sih #**

**Chen: gomawo udah review~ review lagi ya =)**

Isnaeni love sungmin:

**D.O: kasian banget isnaeni-ssi disuruh nguras bak # **

**EXO, kecuali suho: kita juga nangis bareng SMTown. Kita nangis bareng ya #**

**Suho: hehehe...segitu hebatnya ya ternyata aku kalo ekting, jadi bikin semua orang nangis**

**Baekhyun: suho umma mulai besar kepala. Gomawo udah review, Isnaeni-ssi**

Aztrii:

**Baekhyun: kalo wk bersatu kasian dong appanya tao ngeduda. Hehehe**

**Tao: author jahat udah bikin aku jadi orang licik! Untung deh masih ada yang kasian sama aku. Huhuhu**

**EXO kecuali kris: di mana ada kami, di situ ada keonaran #ketawasetan**

**Kris: anak sama istri gue udah mulai mabok. Gomawo udah review, nuna**

Call me Rii:

**Lay: udah jadi keahlian author geje ini untuk ngebikin orang sedih, lady**

**JHC: tuh kan gege mulai sewot sama aku lagi. jangan2 gege itu sebenernya naksir aku ya?**

**Lay: cuih. Maafkan aku, sayang. Karena cintaku hanya untuk D.O yang lagi menjanda seorang #ngegrepe2D.O**

**D.O: ihh! Gege, lepas! #blushing**

**Suho: yixing! Stop merape anakku! Anakku masih kecil! Aku kan memang hebat dalam bertahan hidup, rii-ssi. Katanya sih aku dilahirin dengan sembilan nyawa gitu.**

**Xiumin: jinchayo? Pantes waktu kemaren aku bekuin di kutub umma nggak tinggal nama. Author bilang makasih banget atas apresiasinya**

**Kris: oh, jadi yang ngebikin gue ngeduda kemaren itu elo. Jadi bini gue lo bekuin gitu? nih, makan api naga gue #nyemburxiuminpakeapi pantes luhan ngeputusin elo**

**Xiumin: uwaaaa~ ampun, baba! Gomawo udah review, rii-ssi. Review lagi ya~**

meyminimin:

**luhan: tao mau cerai sama kris baba, lady. Terus balik ke cina**

**chanyeol: umma udah menikah sama baba terus punya baby. Ah, they live happily ever after. Sebegai pelengkap, baba cium umma!**

**Kris: dengan senang hati #nariksuhoterusciumsuhomesra**

**SMTown: #tebar bunga buat pasangan yang baru menikah ini**

**Chen: gomawo udah review, nona =3**

RizkyKey:

**Baekhyun: tapi tao juga udah melakukan kebaikan kok dengan berpisah dari baba #pukpuktao**

**Chen: author bilang mianhae chap ini updatenya nggak sekilat chap sebelumnya. Hambatan inspirasi**

**Luhan: gomawo udah review, key-ssi =3**

novia permatasari 5:

**xiumin: ambil aja dia. Toh gue udah diputusin #pundunglagi**

**luhan: gege apaan sih, aku Cuma becanda kok tadi #mukainnocent**

**xiumin: oh, jadi habis ngedudain aku selama ini kamu bilang Cuma becanda. Tunggu aja ntar, I'll bang you so hard till you scream my name ALL. NIGHT. LONG**

**luhan: #gulp**

**D.O: my baby, baby, baby, baby... yeah**

**Baekhyun: haruga machi ibuncheoreom meukyeojige mandeulji neomanisseumyeon yeonghwasogui juingong**

**Suho: yah, nggak usah nerusin nyanyi di sini. Kasian si author ngetik nyanyian kalian # semua orang terharu waktu aku ketemu sama umma dan appa. Gomawo #nangisbahagia kyu umma jadi appa? O_O**

**Luhan: jangan kasi baozi! Baozi itu konsumsi pribadi aku XD**

**Kai: di [bunnypiggydinorawr]dot[blogspot].com novia-ssi. Judulnya what happened with our leaders? Seru deh baba yang ngehamilin umma malah nggak sadar. Gomawo udah review. Review lagi ya~**

:

**Kai: aku juga. Selama ini aku nyari-nyariin suho umma jadi uke, eh malah dia jadi seme. Badannya doang sixpack tapi muka secantik Yoona nuna**

**Sehun: makasih atas pujiannya, angel-ssi. Wah, namanya kayak ummaku ya, angel. Hehe**

**Chanyeol: makasih udah review. Review lagi ya!**

Hyesunnie:

**Lay: kalo kita sih udah nangis rame2 bareng SMTown. Soo man-ssi juga ikutan lho, tapi ujung2nya ngamuk gara2 kita ngotorin SME**

**Tao: nasib aku cerai sama kris gege terus mau nikah sama kai, hyesunnie-ssi. Hehehe**

**Suho: gomawo udah review, hyesunnie-ssi. Review lagi ya :-)**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review sampe chapter terakhir ini, segala kritik dan pujian author terima dengan senang hati. Sekedar mengingatkan bahwa dengan mengisi kotak review di bawah ini akan dihitung sebagai donasi peduli keeksisan cinta KriSu, KrisHo, SuKris, leader couple. Let's spread KrisHo love! EXO, say thanks and goodbye!**

**EXO: THANK YOU AND GOOD BYE! **

**~Mind to RnR?~**


End file.
